


Love Is...

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Spock tinggal sementara di Bumi bersama dengan ibunya, Amanda. Pada awalnya Spock merasa skeptis kalau dia bisa beradaptasi disini, apalagi ada anak tetangga yang teramat sangat menyebalkan. Sudah begitu dia adalah partnernya disekolah pula. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai mempelajari diri masing-masing... Teen! Mc/S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *ngeliat tanggal pembuatan file datanya* TAHUN 2010!!!! HUAHAHAKAHKAHK ANJIR #plak ok gue pengen repost fanfic2 lama gue dari tahun 2010 ok, jika menemukan kejanggalan atau keanehan, salahkan diri saya pada masa itu karena waktu itu saya masih anak SMA labil

Amanda Grayson menghela nafas panjang. Dia rindu sekali melihat pemandangan rerumputan hijau dan hutan rindang diBumi ini, kini saat dia melihatnya, dia sudah merasa kangen dengan Vulcan.

 

 

Mantan Professor dari Canada itu tengah duduk bersama dengan putera semata wayangnya Spock yang berumur 16 tahun di sebuah hovercar. Mereka baru saja tiba diBumi dan kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sementara mereka yang terletak di Georgia.

 

 

Mereka berdua akan menetap dibumi kurang lebih selama setahun, Amanda berdalih menggunakan alasan ingin berpegian bersama dengan puteranya ( _lebih tepatnya ke Bumi; tempat kelahiran Amanda_ ). Padahal sesungguhnya ia tak mau berada diVulcan kalau Sarek tak ada disisinya. Soalnya Sarek sedang berpegian jauh keseluruh penjuru jagat raya karena tugasnya sebagai seorang ambassasdor.

 

 

Maka ditariklah Spock sebagai ~~korban~~ teman  perjalanan Amanda. Karena Spock juga dalam libur sekolah, dan Amanda tak tega meninggalkannya di Vulcan sendirian... meskipun Spock telah mengingatkannya berulang-ulang kali kalau ibunya tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

 

 

Kini sudah tak ada jalan kembali. ibu dan anak itu sudah menginjakan kaki mereka di tanah bumi, dan sekarang menuju kerumah sementara mereka.

 

 

“Kau tahu, Spock? Aku memiliki kenalan disini. Dan dia tinggal tak begitu jauh dari tempat kita menetap.” Kata Amanda, yang saat itu mengenakan dress renda berwarna putih. Dia membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai cantik dipundak, tidak seperti biasanya dimana ia selalu menata rambutnya seperti tatanan rambut perempuan Vulcan kebanyakan.

 

 

“Iya, ibu.” Spock tak terlalu memerhatikan Amanda yang duduk disampingnya. Dia lebih tertarik kepada pemandangan diluar jendela hovercar yang mereka naiki.

 

 

Baru pertama kali ini Spock melihat tanah yang ditutupi oleh tumbuhan hijau, pepohonan rindang terbentang luas didaratan, dan langit yang berwarna biru muda seperti warna mata ibunya. Semuanya tampak berbeda dengan Vulcan...

 

 

Hovercar mereka berhenti didepan rumah kecil model abad 20’, Amanda berdecak kagum sendiri sambil bergumam takjub karena rumah model lama seperti ini bisa dia dapatkan, karena mengingatkannya kepada masa kecilnya dahulu.

 

 

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah itu, menaruh koper barang masing-masing ditempat tidur yang tersedia. Sesaat setelah Amanda selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, dia mendatangi Spock yang memilih kamar terletak paling ujung.

 

 

 

“Spock, bagaimana kalau kita pergi mengunjungi kenalanku yang aku ceritakan padamu itu? Rumah mereka dapat dijangkau hanya dengan berjalan kaki, lho.”

 

 

Spock yang sedang membereskan Padd dan buku-buku literatur tuanya diatas meja belajar kecil, memalingkan kepalanya kepada ibunya yang menyeringai lebar.

 

 

“Ibu, kita baru saja sampai. Apakah kau tak ingin beristirahat sebentar? Karena besok akan sibuk sekali. Kau akan mengajar disebuah Institut, dan aku akan masuk sekolah.”  Kata Spock dengan wajah datar.

 

 

Amanda menertawakan puteranya dalam hati. meskipun Spock bermuka tebal seperti makhluk tak punya perasaan, sebenarnya dia cukup perasa dan perhatian. Lihat saja bagaimana caranya dia mengkhawatirkan ibunya tanpa harus memperlihatkan sisi _‘kemanusiaan’nya_.

 

 

“Aww _nonsense_! Kita harus lebih banyak jalan-jalan keluar jika berada diBumi, nak! Karena sekali saja kau memalingkan wajahmu, kau bisa kehilangan momen penting nan indah!” Amanda berasa ingin menarik tangan Spock dan membawanya pergi jalan secara paksa.

 

 

Spock mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya dia mengeluh, tapi dia tak akan mungkin menunjukannya. Dia kan Vulcan, tak seharusnya memperlihatkan perasaan mereka.

 

 

“Baiklah, ibu.” Spock akhirnya menuruti permintaan ibunya.

 

 

Seringai Amanda menjadi semakin lebar.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Ternyata benar apa kata ibunya, cukup berjalan beberapa blok saja, mereka dapat menemukan rumah kedua yang ada di lingkungan mereka. Rumah ini bentuknya juga sama seperti rumah sementara mereka, hanya saja lebih besar... dan tepat disamping rumah itu ada sebuah danau bening dan hamparan hutan campur bunga.

 

 

Amanda berjalan riang menaiki tangga beranda depan rumah tersebut, dia lalu mulai mengetuk pintu depannya. Spock mengikuti ibunya dibelakang; berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat dibelakang.

 

 

Setelah beberapa kali Amanda mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka beberapa menit kemudian. Dan menampilkan sosok seorang wanita muda berambut panjang berwarna merah yang terurai kesamping.

 

 

“A-Amanda!?” perempuan yang membuka pintu itu terkejut melihat Amanda berdiri diatas keset rumahnya.

 

 

Begitupun juga dengan Amanda, sangking terkejutnya, dia sampai berteriak. “Jamie~!!”

 

 

Kedua perempuan itu lalu berpelukan. Saling menggoyangkan tubuh mereka kekiri dan kekanan sambil berteriak-teriak. Spock yang melihat hal itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, betapa tak masuk diakal kelakuan para manusia ini...

 

 

 

“Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa tahun kita tak berjumpa? Setelah kepindahanmu ke Vulcan?? Bagaimana keadaanmu?” perempuan yang Amanda panggil Jamie itu melepaskan diri dari Amanda, menatap kawan lamanya tersebut dari bawah hingga atas.

 

 

“Yeah, dan kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu!” Amanda kembali memeluk Jamie, Jami tertawa saat Amanda memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

 

 

Mereka berdua saling bertukar sapa sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Spock yang menatap mereka balik dengan tatapan datar.

 

 

“Oh! Apakah itu Spock? Dia manis sekali.” Ucap Jamie sambil tersenyum kecil.

 

 

“Iya. Spock, kemarilah,” Amanda menyuruh Spock untuk mendatanginya. Spock lantas berjalan kehadapan mereka berdua. “Spock, kenalkan ini Jamie McCoy, dia adalah kawan baikku saat masih sekolah dahulu.”

 

 

Spock menganggukan kepalanya dengan hormat kepada Jamie, dia tak mengulurkan tangan, karena Vulcan tak bisa sembarangan disentuh. “Namaku Spock. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Nyonya McCoy. ” Katanya dengan hormat.

 

 

Baik Amanda maupun Jamie sama-sama melenguh ‘awww’ saat melihat Spock memperkenalkan dirinya. Soalnya Spock terlihat imut sekali! Menampik kenyataan kalau dirinya sudah berusia 16 tahun dan seorang anak ( _setengah_ ) Vulcan pula...

 

 

“Ah, betapa tak sopannya diriku tak mempersilahkan kalian masuk! Ayo masuk! David juga sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian!” Jamie mempersilahkan Amanda dan Spock untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

 

 

“Oh? David? Kau masih awet saja dengan pria penggerutu itu.” Canda Amanda. Padahal dulu dia yang mempertemukan Jamie dengan suaminya yang bernama David McCoy.

 

 

Jamie memukul pundak Amanda sambil ketawa garing, “Diamlah, Amanda.” Katanya sambil menyeringai. Amanda yang ada ketawa karena diancam oleh Jamie.

 

 

Sementara Spock menghela nafas melihat mereka.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Jamie membawa Spock dan Amanda keruangan tengah, disana ada seorang pria sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca buku kedokteran. Pria itu berdecak kaget saat melihat Amanda, yang langsung tertawa saat melihat pria itu balik.

 

 

“David Horatio McCoy! Kau sama sekali tak berubah!!” sahut Amanda sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah David, pria yang dimaksudkan.

 

 

“Hn, kau juga tak berubah, Mandy. padahal kau kini telah menjadi seorang ibu dari anak lelaki Vulcan yang hebat.” David beranjak dari sofanya, berjalan menghadapi Amanda dan Spock. Lebih tepatnya sih kehadapan Spock.

 

 

Spock merasakan pria itu menatapnya, dan dia menatapnya balik. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum kepadanya. “Aku David McCoy, teman dari ibumu Amanda Grayson, dan suami dari Jamie. Salam kenal, Spock. Ibumu banyak bercerita tentang dirimu, dan kini aku bisa melihat secara langsung pemuda yang selalu ia banggakan itu.”

 

 

Mungkin kalau Spock tak harus bertekuk lutut kepada warisan leluhur Vulcan-nya yang mengharuskannya untuk memendam semua emosi, pasti dia akan tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari David. Atau keramah-tamahan dari Jamie.

 

 

Belum sempat Spock menyapanya balik, terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka kembali. Secara serentak keempat orang itu memalingkan pandangan kepintu depan.

 

 

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang membuka sepatunya, dilihat dari fisiknya, dia tampak seumuran dengan Spock. Ketika dia mengadahkan kepalanya setelah melepas sepatu, dia terdiam saat melihat ada banyak orang sedang menatapnya balik.

 

 

“Leonard! Kamu sudah pulang!” Jamie adalah orang pertama yang memecah kehingan yang terjadi. Dia berjalan menghampiri anak tersebut dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Anak tersebut sedikit menggerutu kesal karena rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Jamie, padahal rambutnya sudah tertata rapi.

 

 

 

David sedikit terbatuk untuk meminta perhatian Amanda dan Spock yang sempat terperanga; “Kenalkan, itu putera bungsuku. Namanya Leonard. Dia genap berusia 18 tahun minggu kemarin, hampir seumuran dengan Spock. ” Kata pria bermata abu-abu itu.

 

 

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Leonard melihat kearah ayahnya. Dimana dia bertemu pandang dengan Spock. Mereka saling bertatapan, seperti sedang mendalami pribadi masing-masing...

 

 

Sampai Leonard merusaknya.

 

 

“...Vulcan? _The Greenblooded-Hobgoblin_? ck.” Leonard menunjukan wajah ketus saat menyadari kalau anak itu ternyata seorang Vulcan. Tentu dia dapat dengan gampang menyadarinya, mengingat Vulcan memiliki alis yang menukik, telinga runcing, dan darah berwarna hijau.

 

 

Spock merasakan gejolak aneh didalam dirinya, ketika pertama dia bertemu pandang dengan anak itu, tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Terasa mutual, malah. Seakan-akan seperti bertemu kembali dengan kawan lama... tetapi saat wajah Leonard berubah ketus, gejolak itu menghilang. Diganti dengan rasa... sakit?

 

 

Leonard pergi melenggang begitu saja melewati Spock dan yang lain, berjalan menaiki tangga, dan pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya. David dan Jamie sama-sama mendengus pelan, lagi-lagi putera mereka melakukannya... kenapa sih si Bungsu dari 3 bersaudara itu selalu saja bersikap menyebalkan?

 

 

Amanda menatap Spock yang masih terdiam walau Leonard sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Spock pernah mengalami hinaan lebih parah daripada yang Leonard lontarkan barusan, dan hinaan itu berasal dari anak-anak Vulcan lain yang mencemooh Spock karena dia tidak berdarah Vulcan asli.

 

 

“Maafkan ketidaksopanannya, dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Pasti kecapekan....Maaf ya Spock, Amanda.” Jamie buru-buru meminta maaf atas nama anaknya.

 

 

Amanda memberinya wajah pengertian. “Ya... tak apa, kok... iya kan, Spock?”

 

 

Spock hanya mengangguk kecil, tanpa berkata apapun.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

 

Saat sore hari tiba, Amanda dan Spock berpamitan pulang. Dari jendela kamar atasnya, Leonard melihat mereka berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Matanya terus tertuju kepada Spock, yang entah mengapa terlihat sendu. Padahal eksrpessi wajahnya tetap datar, tapi Leonard bisa menduga perasaan apa yang sedang dirasakan olehnya... meskipun mereka tak saling berhadapan ataupun bersentuhan.

 

 

Leonard memang tak menyukai Vulcan, karena dia menganggap mereka sebagai ras makhluk sombong yang tak mengerti perasaan dan emosi. Tetapi saat dia bertemu dengan Spock.... dia tak nampak seperti Vulcan-Vulcan kebanyakan.

 

 

Dia tahu kalau Spock adalah anaknya Amanda, kolega lama dari keluarganya yang menikahi seorang Vulcan. Itupun juga bukan Vulcan biasa, melainkan seorang Ambasador Vulcan.

 

 

“Huh? Apa sih yang sedang aku pikirkan? Kenapa jadi mikirin si _Greenblooded-Hobgoblin_ itu _..._?”  Leonard menampik pikirannya sendiri. dia menutup tirai jendelanya, karena sadar kalau dia telah terdiam didepan jendela sambil menatap kepergian Spock dan Amanda yang kini sudah menghilang.

 

 

Leonard memutuskan untuk menghiraukan kejadian hari ini. yang ingin dia lakukan pada saat ini adalah beristirahat dan menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya.

 

 

(TBC)...


	2. Chapter 2

Hari esok tiba dengan cepat. Amanda dan Spock sedang mempersiapkan diri masing-masing, karena hari ini mereka memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

 

 

Amanda akan mengajar disebuah intitut besar didekat kota, dan Spock akan bersekolah di akademi khusus yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Selama ‘liburan’ ( _Yaa begitulah Amanda memanggilnya. Kalau Spock sih menganggapnya sebagai ‘buang waktu’_.) ini mereka sama-sama berinisiatif untuk mengisi waktu mereka dengan melakukan hal yang berguna. Amanda kembali mengajar, sedangkan Spock mencoba untuk mempelajari kebudayaan di Bumi.

 

 

“Spock.”

 

 

Amanda melihat puteranya sedang memakai jaket sweater hitam yang ia belikan, dia memakai beberapa lapis pakaian, karena udara di Bumi lebih dingin daripada Vulcan. Dia hampir terlihat seperti manusia, minus alis dan telinga runcingnya.

 

 

Wanita itu bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang menganggu puteranya, apakah karena omongan ketus anaknya Jamie dan David kemarin? Ataukah rasa pesimis karena harus bersekolah disekolah khusus manusia? Amanda tak dapat mengetahuinya. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah ada yang membuat Spock merasa tak nyaman.

 

 

“Aku lebih baik berangkat sendiri, ibu. Mengingat letak sekolah yang akan aku datangi hanya 4,5 meter dari rumah kita. jadi kau bisa langsung pergi ke Institut tanpa harus terlambat.”  Kata Spock. Kini dia mengeluarkan sepatu loafer hitam dari boks pembungkusnya, dan mulai memakainya secara perlahan.

 

 

Amanda mendengus, “Baiklah... aku tak akan mengajar lama, sore hari nanti aku akan pulang. Beritahu aku kalau ada apa-apa, Spock. Kirimlah message ke Padd-ku.”

 

 

Spock menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

 

 

 

Kemudian ibu dan anak itu berpisah diluar rumah, Spock pergi kesebelah kiri, sedangkan Amanda pergi menaiki hovercar-nya. Entah hari yang cerah ini akan terus menjadi cerah hingga siang hari nanti...

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Saat Spock menginjakan kakinya kedalam sekolah yang sudah ditunjukan kepadanya, semua anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang disana langsung menatap kearahnya.

 

 

Spock mencoba untuk menghiraukan mereka. Walaupun pandangan mata dan suara bisik-bisik mereka menganggunya. Lagian dia tak terlalu membutuhkan pelajaran disekolahan _Terran_ begini, ilmu yang dia pelajari di Vulcan lebih banyak dan maju daripada disini. Mungkin itulah salah satu perbedaan mencolok antara Manusia dan Vulcan; Vulcan itu jenius.

 

 

Makanya Spock masuk kedalam sekolah tingkat lanjutan, bukan kelas menengah yang sesuai dengan umurnya. Anak-anak disekolah ini rata-rata berumur 18 tahun saat masuk kelas lanjutan, tetapi Spock dengan gampang memasukinya padahal umurnya 2 tahun lebih muda dari yang seharusnya.

 

 

Setelah bertanya kepada bagian administrasi, Spock baru mengetahui kalau dia mendapat kelas kimia pagi. Maka bergegaslah ia menuju ruang 178, ruang praktek Kimia tersebut.

 

 

Saat Spock masuk kedalam, ruangan kelas telah penuh terisi dengan anak-anak yang duduk berdua disatu meja. Seorang guru pembimbing berada didepan kelas, sedang melihat layar Padd-nya. Guru laki-laki itu menengok kearah Spock saat dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

 

 

“Oh, kau pasti... Spock,” Pria berwajah Asia itu buru-buru menaruh Padd-nya dimeja dan berjalan kehadapan Spock, dengan sebuah senyum simpul diwajahnya. “Selamat datang diBumi. Jarang-jarang kami kedatangan siswa dari Vulcan. Namaku George Takei, aku guru pembimbing dikelas ini.” Dia tak mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan kepada Spock, seperti para manusia kebanyakan. Mungkin guru ini tahu kalau Vulcan tak suka disentuh, makanya dia tak melakukannya. Pintar.

 

 

Spock menganggukan kepalanya. Pandangan matanya lalu mengarah kepada isi kelas yang ricuh karena anak-anaknya sedang melakukan eksperimen menggunakan peralatan lab lama dimejanya.

 

 

“Ah... kini dimana aku harus meletakanmu...” sang guru mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sekeliling kelas, mencari bangku kosong yang bisa Spock tempati. Saat dia melihat sebuah meja percobaan kosong dengan dua bangku, dia langsung menunjuk kearah meja itu. “Kau bisa duduk disana, Spock. Dan aku akan mencari partner kerja untukmu....”

 

 

Sementara guru berdarah Asia itu sibuk mencari/menunggu anak lain untuk menjadi partner kerja Spock, orang yang bersangkutan melenggang pergi menuju meja yang telah ditunjuk oleh sang guru.

 

 

Spock meletakan padd dan berkas-berkasnya diatas meja panjang yang cukup bagi dua orang itu. Diatas meja tersebut telah tersedia beberapa bahan-bahan kimia dan peralatan untuk melakukan percobaan. Spock sering kali melakukan percobaan kimiawi seperti ini di Vulcan, tetapi tidak menggunakan peralatan kuno milik Terran.

 

 

Beberapa saat setelah Spock menempati mejanya; pintu ruang kelas kembali terbuka, tapi kali ini dengan cara yang kasar sehingga membuat seisi kelas pada kaget dan menengok kearah pintu masuk.

 

 

Tak disangka-sangka, ternyata Leonard McCoy yang membuka pintu itu dengan keras. Sudah begitu dia terengah-engah dan mukanya merah, sepertinya dia habis berlari sprint.

 

 

“Leonard McCoy,” guru pembimbing yang tadinya nampak anteng dan santai kini menjadi kesal ketika melihat Leonard masuk kedalam kelasnya. “Ini sudah ke-3 kalinya kau telat masuk kedalam kelasku.” Ancamnya.

 

 

Leonard mengangkat tangannya kepada guru itu, karena dia harus mengambil nafas. Setelah berhasil bernafas dengan teratur, barulah Leonard membuka mulutnya.

 

 

“ _Shut up_. Yang penting aku masih niat mendatangi kelasmu.” Ujar Leonard tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

 

 

Sang guru pembimbing, menghela nafas panjang. Kayaknya dia udah pasrah sama kelakuan bengal salah satu murid terbaiknya ini. apa gunanya memiliki otak encer kalau sikapnya nyebelin? Mencoba untuk menghiraukan hal itu, guru itu kembali kepersoalan Leonard.

 

 

“Karena kau datang terlambat dan tak memiliki partner, mulai sekarang kau akan berpasangan dengan Spock.”  Dia menunjuk kearah Spock yang terkejut ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh sang guru.

 

 

Mulut Leonard teranga seperti mau jatuh saat mendengar nama Spock keluar dari mulut gurunya ini. Apa-apaan? Ternyata anak Vulcan itu masuk kedalam sekolah yang sama dengannya! dia bahkan masuk kedalam KELAS yang sama dengannya!

 

 

  
“Aku harus berpartner dengan _Greenblooded-Vulcan_ itu??” tantang Leonard. Dia benar-benar menunjukan rasa tak sukanya kepada Spock. “Yang benar saja!”  sahutnya.

 

 

“Leonard. Tutup mulutmu dan segera duduk bersama dengan Spock.” George sudah mengeluarkan nada mengancam.

 

 

Leonard tahu dia tak dapat membantah jika nada ancaman khas gurunya sudah keluar, makanya dia memilih untuk melaksanakan perintahnya daripada urusannya jadi makin panjang.

 

 

Leonard menarik kursi disamping Spock yang masih kosong. Dia duduk dengan bunyi ‘ _Thump_ ’ yang kuat. Spock dari tadi melihatnya, seakan-akan matanya terlem kepada sosok Leonard. Dia bisa dengan jelas melihat rasa tak suka Leonard kepadanya, mengapa Leonard membencinya? Setahunya dia tak pernah melakukan hal buruk kepadanya...

 

 

“Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, _hobgoblin?_ ” Leonard menyadari dirinya ditatap oleh Spock. Spock dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain. “Aku sebenarnya tak mau terjebak bersamamu. Tetapi si George yang memasangkan kita. Cih, damn.”

 

 

Leonard mengumpat-umpat sendiri sambil mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam tas ransel yang ia bawa. Spock hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan kasar Leonard, dia tak mau membalasnya karena dia tahu kalau dia membalasnya keadaan diantara mereka akan menjadi semakin panas.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Selama pelajaran, semuanya berjalan lancar. Maksudnya, Leonard dan Spock berhasil menyelesaikan projek percobaan mereka dengan sangat bagus, bahkan mereka adalah pasangan pertama yang selesai mengerjakannya.

 

 

Mereka berdua tampak serius jika sudah masuk kedalam bidang ilmiah, seakan-akan menghiraukan ketidak-akraban mereka untuk meraih apa yang ingin mereka capai. Intinya adalah mereka membuat sebuah tim yang bagus.

 

 

Tapi tetap saja, pertanyaan kenapa Leonard membencinya tetap menggenang diotak Spock. Ketika bel usai pelajaran berbunyi, anak-anak begergas pergi dari dalam ruangan untuk makan siang.

 

 

Leonard pergi meninggalkan Spock dibelakang. Ketika menyadari Leonard pergi duluan, Spock dengan cepat menyusulnya. Dia harus menanyakan alasan mengapa Leonard tak suka kepadanya... harus.

 

 

 

“Leonard,” 

 

 

Spock memanggil Leonard dilorong kelas. Leonard sontak melihat kebelakang karena mendengar namanya dipanggil, tetapi dia buang muka setelah melihat ternyata Spock yang memanggilnya.

 

 

“Ada apa, _Hobgoblin_? aku tak ingin berbicara denganmu.” Leonard langsung menyerang Spock dengan kata-kata tajamnya.

 

 

Spock berjalan kehadapan Leonard, mencegahnya untuk melangkah pergi darinya. “Aku rasa kita harus berbicara. Leonard, kenapa kau selalu...”

 

 

Belum sempat Spock menanyakan alasan Leonard membencinya, tiba-tiba datang seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang-cokelat yang langsung menerjang Leonard dari belakang sambil ketawa cengengesan.

 

 

Leonard menyahut, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Anak itupun melepaskan diri dari Leonard, tapi langsung meraih pundaknya dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

 

 

“Hey-ya Bones! Sudah lama tak melihatmu berkeliaran disini, tumben-tumbennya kau masuk sekolah! Biasanya juga bolos!” kata anak laki-laki yang Spock lihat memiliki mata dengan warna biru cerah seperti langit.

 

 

Leonard terlihat terganggu, “Cih, Jim. Lepaskan tanganmu dariku. Kau ini menganggu sekali.” Dia melepaskan tangan anak yang dia panggil Jim itu secara paksa dari pundaknya. Jim malah menyeringai melihat dia telah sukses membuat Leonard senewen.

 

 

Jim kemudian menyadari kehadiran Spock, yang terdiam menatap mereka berdua. Setelah Jim melihat Spock lebih jelas, barulah dia menyadari ada yang berbeda tentang anak itu...

 

 

“My God! Seorang Vulcan! Halo! Siapa namamu? Apakah kau temannya Leonard?” Jim maju beberapa langkah kehadapan Spock, sementara Spock berjalan mundur setiap kali Jim bergerak mendatanginya. Menjaga ruang personal miliknya.

 

 

Sadar karena Spock menjauhinya setiap kali dia maju, Jim akhirnya berhenti ditempat dan memiringkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk melihat Spock dari berbagai macam sisi.

 

 

“Baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu dengan Vulcan asli! Kau terlihat keren!” Jim mengeluarkan banyak pujian kepada Spock. Spock sendiri tak terlalu fokus kepada Jim, dia lebih memfokuskan diri kepada Leonard yang berada dibelakang Jim, tengah menatap mereka dengan wajah kesal.

 

 

Leonard mengeram, “Cih. Dasar kurang kerjaan.” Lalu dia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jim dan Spock.

 

 

Spock mau memanggil Leonard, bahkan tangannya sedikit terangkat untuk menahannya pergi, tapi Leonard sudah keburu jauh. Jim melihat Spock mencoba untuk menjangkau Leonard, tapi Leonard terlihat tak ingin berurusan dengannya. Jim memanggil Spock dan menasehatinya...

 

 

“Apakah Bones menganggumu? Biarkan saja dia, dia memang seperti itu.” kata Jim dengan wajah cerah.

 

 

“Bones?” Spock malah bertanya kepada Jim.

 

 

Jim buru-buru memberinya pengertian, “Bones itu nickname-nya Leonard. Karena dia itu calon dokter, makanya aku memanggilnya Bones!”

 

 

Spock didalam hari ber-‘ohh’ ria. dia tak tahu kalau Leonard adalah calon dokter. Cih, jelaslah dia tak tahu; karena tak ada yang memberitahunya soal itu.

 

 

“Eh iya, aku belum mengenalkan diriku padamu,” ucap Jim dengan antusias tinggi. “Namaku James Tiberius Kirk! Tapi panggil saja aku Jim!”

 

 

“Aku...Spock. senang bertemu denganmu, Jim.” Spock membungkukan badannya sedikit saat mengenalkan diri kepada Jim.

 

 

Jim merasa kagum melihat keanggunan dan kesopanan Spock. “Kau tak perlu terlalu formal begitu! santai saja! lagian temannya Bones adalah temanku juga!”

 

 

‘ _Teman_ ’. Kata itu terasa seperti menohok kepala Spock. Apalagi saat Jim berkata kalau dia adalah ‘teman’nya Leonard...

 

 

“Leonard...bukan temanku...” kata Spock. _Somewhat_ terlihat ‘sakit’ mengatakannya.

 

 

Jim memberinya wajah bingung, “Eh... begitukah? Hm... oh iya, aku harus mengenalkanmu kepada teman-teman yang lain! Ayo ikut aku, Spock!”

 

 

 

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan pergi dari hadapan Spock sambil melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut pergi bersamanya. Spock tak melihat kalau ada halangan baginya untuk tak mengikuti Jim, makanya dia mengikutinya dibelakang.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Jim membawanya ke Area luar, yang terdapat banyak bangku dan gazebo untuk ditempati oleh para siswa. Ada yang sedang makan, bermain, membuat kelompok belajar, dan sebagainya.

 

 

Jim mendatangi sebuah kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari beberapa orang yang sedang duduk santai dibawah pohon oak didekat gedung auditorium. Diantara mereka semua, Spock tak melihat Leonard.

 

 

“Hey, kalian!” sapa Jim dengan wajah super ceria. Anak-anak yang ada didalam kelompok tersebut pada mengalihkan muka ke Jim, terus membuang pandangan mereka kearah lain sambil menghela nafas. “E-eh! Kok sambutannya begitu sih, yang meriah dong!” sahut Jim kesal.

 

 

 

“Jim. Apa kau tak melihatku sedang pusing dengan tugas literature ini? kenapa kau tidak menganggu Scotty saja?” kata perempuan berkulit hitam manis yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang dia ikat kebelakang seperti poni kuda.

 

 

Orang yang dimaksudkan oleh gadis itu, Scotty, buru-buru mengadahkan kepalanya dari sebuah mesin kecil yang dari tadi dia urus memakai obeng dan kawan-kawannya. “Duh, Lassie! Aku kan juga sedang sibuk! Masa aku harus meladeni keautisan Jim, hari ini?”

 

 

Scotty lalu menengok kearah pemuda oriental yang duduk bersandarkan pohon, ditemani dengan seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang memiliki kulit pucat dan rambut keriting; mereka tampak nyaman saling menumpukan tubuh masing-masing.

 

 

“Hikaru, kau sajalah.” Scotty malah melimpahkannya kepada temannya yang lain.

 

 

Pemuda berwajah oriental itu tertawa, “Kenapa harus aku? Jim bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri.”

 

 

Mereka semua tampak saling melimpahkan tugas untuk ‘meladeni-keautisan-Jim’ keteman masing-masing, membuat Jim jadi ngerasa gondok. Sementara Spock yang berdiri dibelakangnya memperhatikan secara baik kedekatan mereka, mereka seperti sudah mengenal lama sekali...

 

 

“Eh, Jim. Kau membawa seorang teman.” Satu-satunya orang yang menyadari Jim membawa orang lain adalah Pavel Chekov, pemuda dari Russia yang berada disamping Hikaru Sulu.

 

 

Kini semua mata beralih kepada Spock. Spock mencoba terlihat se-netral mungkin dihadapan mereka.

 

 

“Yeah! kenalkan ini Spock, dia seorang Vulcan!” saat Jim mengumumkan kalau Spock itu Vulcan, mereka semua pada berdecak kagum. Sama seperti reaksi pertama Jim barusan. Yang berdiri pertama untuk menyambut Spock adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ada dikerumunan laki-laki itu.

 

 

“Vulcan asli? Tonk’peh, ahm Uhura Nyota.” Sang gadis keturunan afirka-amerika yang berambut hitam itu mengucapkan salam dalam bahasa Vulcan.

 

 

Spock tampak terkejut mengetahui gadis manusia itu berbicara bahasanya dengan lancar. “Senang berkenalan denganmu.” Tetapi Spock tak berniat untuk berbicara menggunakan bahasa Vulcan pada saat ini.

 

 

Kemudian ketiga anak laki-laki yang lain juga pada beranjak dari tempat mereka, mengenalkan dirinya masing-masing.

 

 

“Aye, namaku Scotty!” aksen Irlandia terdengar kental disuaranya. “Eh, boleh tidak kau memberitahuku sedikit tentang mesin-mesin kalian? aku penasaran, ingin merakitnya sendiri.” bisiknya kepada Spock.

 

 

Spock mengangguk, “Kurasa aku bisa member informasinya kepadamu.”  Scotty langsung bersorak kecil sambil mengatakan banyak terima kasih kepada Spock.

 

 

“Yeah-yeah, kau dan pekerjaan engineering-mu tercinta itu, Scotty... Oi, Sulu, Chekov! Ayo kenalan dengannya!” sembur Jim kepada dua orang temannya yang belum mengenalkan diri kepada Spock, mereka tampak nyaman berdekatan satu sama lain.

 

 

“Hai, aku Hikaru Sulu dan dia Pavel Chekov.” Sulu mengenalkan dirinya sendiri dan Chekov yang ada disebelahnya, “Dia dari Russia dan aku blasteran Jepang-Korea. Senang berkenalan.”

 

 

Spock kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Merasa kagum sekaligus aneh melihat dua orang yang berbeda darah, kelahiran, dan benua seperti Sulu dan Chekov tampak saling mengisi satu sama lainnya.

 

 

 

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka semua mengajak Spock untuk duduk bersama dengan mereka. Mereka mulai bertanya tentang dirinya, darimana asalnya, siapa orang tuanya, dan apa yang dia lakukan disini...

 

 

Spock menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan lancar dan tenang, berbicara dengan mereka semua entah mengapa membuatnya merasa lebih enakan; mereka semua seperti mempunyai sebuah gaya tarik tersendiri. Khususnya Jim, Spock bisa merasakan hal itu secara kuat.

 

 

“Tau tidak, aku menemukan Spock bersama dengan Bones tadi.” Tiba-tiba Jim menyela pembicaraan seru mereka. “Gimana ceritanya kalian bisa bertemu, sih?” dia menengok kearah Spock.

 

 

Spock sempat terdiam selama 2,3 menit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jim. “Leonard tinggal bersebelahan dirumah yang aku tinggali disini. Dan kebetulan kami memiliki kelas yang sama pagi itu.” Spock kembali terdiam.

 

 

“Gee. Beruntung sekali dia, mempunyai tetangga seorang Vulcan,” Kata Jim sambil tersenyum kepada Spock. Spock menemukan senyuman Jim sangatlah menarik sekali. “Aku mau pindah kerumahnya Bones ah.” Ujarnya.

 

 

Semuanya pada ketawa mendengar ‘pengakuan’ Jim.

 

 

“Yang ada kau akan dibunuh olehnya menggunakan Hypospray, tau? Belum cukup apa 10 tusukan Hypopspary ditubuhmu waktu itu, Jim?” sindir Uhura. Jim jadi merinding sendiri sambil meraba leher bagian belakangnya.

 

 

Dari pembicaraan mereka ini, Spock sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengetahui pribadi Leonard. Leonard adalah anak laki-laki pemarah. Bukannya dia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, tetapi dia dapat dengan mudah merasa kesal dengan sesuatu yang tak masuk diakal logisnya.

 

 

Tapi Spock bisa melihat ada ketulusan dimata pemuda berwajah tegas itu. Yang tertutupi dengan sikap menyebalkannya. Mungkinkah dia hanya tak mau terlalu dekat dengan orang lain? Sama seperti...Spock?

 

 

Spock terbawa dengan pembicaraan menarik bersama dengan Jim dan teman-teman barunya. Sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari kalau Leonard tengah memandangnya dari kejauhan, bersembunyi dibalik papan pengumuman plasma.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Menjelang Sore hari, sekolah telah usai. Anak-anak pergi keluar dari dalam gedung untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Spock, Jim, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, dan Hikaru.

 

 

“Sampai jumpa besok, Spock! Besok kita memiliki kelas yang sama! aku, kamu, dan Uhura!” Jim melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Dia pulang kearah yang berbeda bersama dengan Scotty dan Uhura. Sementara Hikaru dan Chekov pulang bersama menggunakan hovercar.

 

 

Spock ikut melambaikan tangan, “Ya. Sampai jumpa esok hari...Jim.” kemudian dia pergi secara bersamaan dengan Jim dkk.

 

 

Disaat dia mau menyebrangi trotoar, ada sebuah motor tua melaju dengan cepat disampingnya. Spock tak sempat untuk menghindar, dia sudah berfikir dia akan tertabrak. Tetapi nyatanya motor tersebut berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

 

 

Dan Spock tak ingin menduga siapa orang yang mengendarai motor tersebut.  Leonard McCoy. Dengan seringai ngejek dimukanya.

 

 

“Kukira Vulcan memiliki kecepatan waktu yang akurat, ternyata tidak. Kau mematahkan teoriku secara sempurna, _hobgoblin_.” Ucap Leonard sambil menurunkan kakinya dari pedal gas untuk bertumpu diatas tanah. Dia tak memakai helm, hanya memakai jaket yang tadi ia kenakan.

 

 

Spock tak suka dengan cara Leonard mengambil perhatiannya. Caranya kasar, sama seperti Stonn dan anak Vulcan lainnya yang senang untuk menganggunya.

 

 

“Leonard, bolehkah aku bertanya? Kenapa kau sangat tak suka kepadaku? Kurasa aku tak pernah berbuat salah kepadamu...”  akhirnya Spock mengatakan hal itu.

 

 

Leonard menatapnya sejenak, sebelum dia mendengus dan memberikan Spock tatapan tajam.

 

 

“Aku benci padamu. Ras mu adalah Ras tersombong yang pernah ada. Khususnya kau, pangeran kecil Vulcan. Perlukah aku jelaskan padamu sekali lagi? aku membencimu, _greenblooded-Hobgoblin_.”

 

 

Leonard sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan ketika mengatakan hal itu.

 

 

Spock mencoba untuk mempertahankan sikap tenangnya, walaupun sesungguhnya dia merasa sakit dan kesal mendengar perkataan Leonard. Dia bahkan mengepalkan tanganya dengan kuat, sampai-sampai kuku tangannya menancap ke telapak tangan.

 

 

 

Puas mengatakan hal buruk tersebut, Leonard menaikan kakinya kembali keatas pedal gas motor tuanya. Dia mengebernya sekali, sebelum berjalan pergi dari Spock.

 

 

Spock melihat kepergian Leonard dibalik asap putih yang dibuat oleh motornya, dengan tetesan darah hijau pekat turun dari kepalan tangannya.

 

 

Spock telah melatih dirinya untuk bebal dan mencoba untuk menghiraukan omongan kasar setiap orang tentang dirinya, tapi... tapi mengapa omongan Leonard membuatnya sakit? Kenapa? Kenapa Leonard bisa sejahat itu kepadanya?

 

 

Seakan-akan merobek hati dan pikirannya dari dalam...

 

(TBC...)


	3. Chapter 3

Hari-hari dan minggu-minggu selanjutnya terasa seperti Neraka. Tapi hal itu tak termasuk dengan kawan-kawan baru yang Spock punya. mereka justeru bersikap baik sekali kepadanya.

 

 

Secara perlahan Spock jadi mengerti tentang pribadi mereka masing-masing. Contohnya Chekov; kalau dilihat-lihat, dia seperti pacarnya Sulu. Oke, mungkin hal itu memang benar. Tapi Spock lebih tertarik kepada keakuratannya dalam melihat sesuatu, dia seperti memiliki memori fotograf.

 

 

Terus Scotty; Spock menepati janjinya untuk memberinya beberapa salinan dari mesin-mesin atau reaktor yang dia punya. Scotty sangat senang sekali ketika Spock memberinya data itu, karena dia ingin menjadi engineering terbaik yang pernah ada.

 

 

Lalu Hikaru Sulu. Pemuda Asia ini ternyata keponakan dari George Takei, guru pembimbing kelas Kimia-nya Spock. Dia pandai mengendalikan mesin, alat berat, maupun pesawat terbang. Dia juga memiliki keahlian lain, yaitu anggar.

 

 

Dan yang terakhir adalah Jim. Jim adalah orang yang sangat menarik, menurut Spock. Dia sangat _easy going,_ tak pernah merasa terbebani akan apapun. Dia memang sering bercanda dan nyeleneh, tetapi jika situasi menuntutnya untuk menjadi serius; maka ia akan menjadi serius. Sudah begitu Spock paling sering bertemu dengan Jim, mereka masuk kedalam kelas yang sama beberapa kali. Bahkan ada satu kelas dimana mereka berbarengan bersama dengan Leonard.

 

 

Ah, iya... Leonard.

 

 

Sejak Leonard mengatakan benci kepada Spock, mereka kini lebih jarang berinteraksi. Kecuali dalam kelas Kimia; disana mereka dipaksa untuk bekerja sama, _thanks to Mr.George_. tapi setelah itu, Spock berusaha sebisanya untuk menghindari Leonard.

 

 

Spock tak ingin mencari masalah dengannya. Perkataan kasar Leonard waktu itu sudah melukai hatinya, masih mau nyari masalah lagi? Dia ingin menghindarinya, meskipun hal itu akan sulit dilakukan karena Leonard kerap kali ada jika teman-temannya pada ngumpul.

 

 

Mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang perseturuan antara Spock dengan Leonard, bahkan Jim yang dekat dengan mereka juga tak tahu. Ataukah mereka tak perduli? Spock rasa tidak.

 

 

Setiap kali ada Leonard didalam kelompok kecil mereka, Spock akan banyak diam. Dan Leonard akan sibuk sendiri sambil menggunakan _headphone_ , seperti malas untuk mendengar omongan orang-orang. Khususnya Spock.

 

 

Seperti saat ini. Jim dan Spock berjalan kearah meja taman, dimana yang lain sudah menunggu untuk mereka. Disana sudah ada Uhura yang duduk dengan Scotty, Hikaru yang selalu bersama dengan Chekov, dan Leonard yang duduk diujung Chekov.

 

 

Jim menyuruh Spock untuk duduk bersamanya; alhasil mereka berdua duduk menghadap ke Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, Hikaru, dan Leonard.

 

 

Tiba-tiba Uhura berceletuk, “Ini perasaanku saja atau kalian terlihat akrab sekali?” pandangan matanya tertuju kepada Jim dan Spock yang ada didepannya.

 

 

 

Baik Jim maupun Spock saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung, sebelum tawa Jim menggelegar.

 

 

“Wajar dong! Kita kan bersahabat, iya kan Spock?” Jim terlihat ingin merangkul pundak Spock, tapi dia urung melakukannya karena ingat kalau Spock tak suka disentuh sembarangan.

 

 

Spock lagi-lagi melihat senyuman cerah Jim. Kini dia secara ofisial menyukai senyuman anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya itu. apalagi dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru terang.

 

 

“Ya, Jim. Kita bersahabat.” Spock sedikit menarik pinggir bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil. Jim dan yang lain menahan nafas mereka untuk sesaat ketika melihat Spock tersenyum; tak terkecuali Leonard. Tapi setelah itu dia langsung membuang muka dan pura-pura mendengarkan lagu lewat headphone-nya.

 

 

Padahal tak ada lagu yang terpasang diheadphone milik Leonard. Dia memakainya tetapi tak mendengarkan lagu. Dia lebih tertarik untuk mendengarkan Spock berbicara. Dan pembicaraan mengenai persahabatan Jim dan Spock sedikit menganggunya, karena memang mereka terlihat cocok satu sama lain.

 

 

Damn. Lantas perasaan apakah ini?

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Leonard tak mau mengakuinya, tetapi Jim dan Spock itu terlihat seperti... mengisi ruang kosong diantara diri mereka masing-masing.

 

 

Dia mengenal betul Jim itu seperti apa, dia kenal Jim sudah lama sekali, sejak mereka pertama kali masuk sekolah ini malah. Jim selalu baik kepada semua orang yang dia temui. Tetapi kepada Spock... mereka terlihat seperti kawan lama yang bertemu kembali setelah sekian lamanya terpisah.

 

 

Jika Jim menemui kesusahan, Spock akan membantunya. Terus ketika Spock menemui kesusahan, Jim akan membantunya balik. Terjadilah sebuah hubungan timbal balik. Tak berhenti sampai disana, mereka bahkan sering ditemukan didalam ruang perpustakaan; sedang bermain catur bersama.

 

 

Leonard tak pernah tahu kalau Jim bisa bermain catur! Terus mainnya sama Spock pula!

 

 

 

Diam-diam Leonard iri dengan Jim. Karena dia bisa membuat Vulcan itu tersenyum, walaupun hanya sedikit. Itupun hanya didepan Jim saja; kalau sedang kumpul ramai-ramai, Spock jarang sekali mengeluarkan emosinya.

 

 

Anehnya, Jim dan Spock yang menjadi akrab; tapi malah Leonard yang jadi senewen. Iri akan keterbukaan dan keluwesan Jim dalam berteman dengan Spock...

 

 

Sesungguhnya Leonard tak membenci Spock. Dia juga tak membenci Ras Vulcan. Jadi kenapa dia berkata secara terang-terangan kepada Spock kalau dia membencinya?

 

 

Karena saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Spock, Leonard sudah merasakan ada hal yang tak beres dengannya. Kedua mata cokelat kelam itu, telinga runcing bersepuh hijau itu, dan alis mata menukik itu... rasanya seperti jatuh cinta pandangan pertama.

 

 

Leonard tahu seharusnya dia tak boleh berperasaan seperti ini ( _and for God Sakes he’s a boy too. A Vulcan Boy._ ), makanya dia berusaha setengah mati untuk menjauhkan Spock darinya. Tetapi Leonard melihat Spock tak mau menyerahkannya, buktinya dia berusaha untuk menjangkaunya untuk bertanya tentang sikap buruk Leonard kepada dirinya.

 

 

 

Tapi sekarang...karena Leonard sudah terlanjur mengatakan kalau dia membenci Spock, Spock tidak lagi berusaha untuk menjangkaunya. dia malah sedikit menjaga jarak darinya. Mungkin ini semacam hukuman/karma dari Tuhan baginya, karena telah bersikap menyebalkan.

 

 

Oh Spock... dalam hati Leonard beharap kalau dia mau tersenyum hanya untuknya. Untuknya seorang; bukan orang lain...

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Spock sedang berjalan dijalan setapak taman sekolah, dia mau menuju gedung utara untuk masuk kedalam kelas literatur. Seharusnya dia memasuki kelas itu bersama dengan Uhura, tetapi Uhura pergi meninggalkannya duluan karena harus mempersiapkan materi buat sang guru.

 

 

Dia berjalan secepat mungkin karena dia sudah terlambat beberapa menit untuk masuk kelas. Karena dia jalan terburu-buru, pada saat melewati tikungan, dia secara tak sengaja tertabrak oleh orang yang muncul dari samping.

 

 

 

“Maafkan aku!” Spock buru-buru meminta maaf kepada orang yang ia rasa telah ia tabrak. Orang yang tak sengaja Spock tabrak memiliki perawakan sangar, sudah begitu ada dua orang temannya pula mengekor dibelakang. Dan mereka tampak tak senang.

 

 

“Hey! Pakai mata dong kalau jalan! Kau ini buta atau apaan sih!?” anak laki-laki bertubuh besar yang Spock tabrak meneriakinya, Spock sedikit berkedip karena suaranya yang lantang membuat telinganya sakit.

 

 

Salah seorang teman anak itu menarik lengan bajunya, “Fin, lihat dia! dia itu Vulcan!”

 

 

Mereka bertiga sama-sama melihat diri Spock dari kaki hingga kepala, tatapan mereka sungguh sangat tak enak dilihat, Spock jadi merasa risih.

 

 

“Jadi kau Vulcan yang sering dibicarakan itu, hah? Kulihat kau tak seperti apa yang mereka omongkan.” Kata pemuda yang ditabrak Spock.

 

 

Spock sedikit mengeritkan kening, dia tak ada waktu untuk berurusan dengan mereka. “Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru.” Dia mau berjalan menghiraukan mereka. Sayangnya kakinya disepak oleh anak yang tadi, Spock terjatuh ketanah dengan muka duluan.

 

 

 

“Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja setelah menabraku, hah? Dasar alien!” sahutnya.

 

 

Mereka lalu menghujani tubuh Spock dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Spock mengeluarkan suara ringisan kecil setiap kali tubuhnya dihantam. Vulcan memiliki kekuatan tubuh 3 kali lebih besar dari manusia, Spock tak merasa sakit ketika mereka menghajarnya; tetapi luka gores besar dan memar muncul dibadannya.

 

 

“Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?”

 

 

Terdengar suara orang keempat. Sontak ketiga anak itu berhenti melukai Spock, dan sama-sama menengok kebelakang kearah orang keempat tersebut.

 

 

Spock yang tergolek tak berdaya ditanah tak bisa melihat siapakah orang yang tiba-tiba datang itu karena pandangan matanya blur, dia hanya bisa melihat kaki orang tersebut... berjalan kearahnya dan berdiri membelakanginya, seakan-akan mencoba untuk melindunginya.

 

 

 

“Cih, mau jadi sok pahlawan bagi Vulcan itu, hah!?” Mereka tentu tak suka ada yang menganggu mereka sedang menyiksa anak lain.  

 

 

“Diam kau! Berani kau menyentuhnya, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mematahkan lehermu dan merobek paru-parumu!”

 

 

Spock tahu suara siapa itu. Dia mencoba untuk bangkit, tetapi tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk dia gerakan. Dia juga bisa merasakan darah menetes dari mulut dan hidungnya, belum pernah dia dihajar sampai seperti ini.

 

 

Lalu ketiga anak yang menyerang Spock barusan menerjang orang yang menantang mereka balik. Suara hantaman dan pukulan keras terdengar, terjadi sebuah baku hantam dengan jumlah orang yang tak seimbang. Tetapi Spock bisa melihat orang yang menolongnya itu berhasil mengalahkan mereka bertiga; menyuruh mereka untuk menenyahkan diri dari hadapannya.

 

 

“Spock?”

 

 

Suara itu memanggilnya. Orang itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan tertatih-tatih, pasti luka yang dia dapatkan sama parahnya dengan punya Spock. dia kini berada tepat disamping Spock, dan dengan perlahan orang itu mengangkat kepalanya, membalikan tubuhnya jadi terlentang.

 

 

 

Spock melihat ada bayangan kepala diatasnya, sedang menatapnya balik. Perlahan-lahan dia memfokuskan diri untuk melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya tersebut, dan dia melihat dua pasang mata berwarna abu-abu menatap lurus kepadanya.

 

 

“....Leonard?”

 

 

Spock mengenali siapa dia. ternyata Leonard. Leonard menopang kepalanya dan mendekatkannya kedada, sedikit menggoyangkan dirinya agar tak kehilangan kesadaran.

 

 

“Spock. Jawab aku, Spock.” Leonard memeriksa mata dan tubuh Spock yang penuh luka, memastikan kalau dia tak mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini. dia sama sekali menghiraukan kalau Spock tak suka disentuh, secara perlahan dia mengangkatnya dengan _bridal-style._

 

 

Spock secara refleks menumpukan kepalanya didada Leonard. Mendengar detak jantung pemuda pemarah itu berdegub dengan kencang, dan merasakan gelombang perasaan khawatir dan sedih milik Leonard dibenaknya.

 

 

 

‘ _Kau harus baik-baik saja. kau tak akan kubiarkan terluka lagi seperti ini_.’

 

 

Spock mendengar suara batin Leonard. Dia bersumpah tak akan membiarkan Spock terluka lagi. kenapa Leonard menolongnya? Bukankah dia membenci Spock? lantas kenapa dia menolongnya dari bahaya, kalau dia  bilang dia membenci Spock?

 

 

Spock tak mampu untuk berfikir lebih jauh lagi, karena matanya tertutup dengan seketika sesaat Leonard membawanya memasuki sebuah pintu besar.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Spock langsung membuka matanya ketika dia merasakan ada benda dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Ringisan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, sisi manusianya keluar.

 

 

“Maaf.” Leonard menarik kembali kapas alkohol yang dia sepuh diatas luka gores Spock. Spock menderita banyak luka gores; ditangan, muka, dan leher. Untung saja tak sampai luka dalam atau patah tulang.

 

 

Spock mengidentifikasi lokasinya pada saat ini. Dia terbaring disebuah tempat tidur kecil yang dikelilingi oleh tirai warna putih. Disamping tempat tidur yang dia tempati terdapat rak besi yang penuh dengan obat-obatan dan alat scanner kesehatan.

 

 

Leonard membawanya keruang kesehatan. Dan dia sendiri yang mengurus luka-luka Spock, melihat ada sebuah plester luka di bibirnya dan hidungnya disumbat dengan kapas agar darah yang mengalir keluar berhenti.

 

 

“...Boleh aku membersihkan lukamu?” Leonard menuangkan beberapa tetes alkohol lagi dikapas yang tadi dia gunakan, sambil menunggu jawaban dari Spock. Spock mengangguk, maka Leonard lanjut untuk membersihkan luka Spock.

 

 

Spock tak menemukan alasan untuk tak membiarkan Leonard mengobatinya saat ini. Kecuali alasan mengapa Leonard menolongnya. Saat Leonard sibuk membasuh luka ditangan kirinya, Spock melihat wajah Leonard yang sedikit memar dan kotor terkena tanah. Pasti itu karena perkelahian tadi, pikir Spock.

 

 

Beberapa saat kemudian, Leonard mulai membersihkan kapas-kapas bekas dan bekas plester yang dia gunakan untuk merawat Spock. sementara Spock menaikan badannya menjadi posisi duduk diatas tempat tidur. Leonard yang melihat Spock mau turun dari sana langsung menahan pundaknya.

 

 

“Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau lebih baik berbaring saja.” Spock tadinya mengira Leonard akan meneriakinya atau memarahinya, tetapi tidak. Dia malah berbicara dengan pelan kepadanya, menyuruhnya untuk tak banyak bergerak.

 

 

“Aku tak apa. Tubuhku lebih kuat dari manusia, lagipula aku sudah sering sekali mengalami ini.” Ucap Spock dengan cepat. Mendengar perkataan Spock membuat Leonard berfikir, ‘ _Sudah sering’?_ jadi Spock sering dihajar sampai babak belur seperti itu?

 

 

“Baiklah,” Leonard melepas tangannya dari Spock. membiarkan Spock untuk menginjakan kakinya dilantai dan mencoba untuk meraih keseimbangannya kembali. “Bagaimana kalau kau menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa dihajar oleh Wilson dan kawan-kawan begonya itu.”

 

 

“...Aku secara tak sengaja menabrak salah satu dari mereka, karena aku terlambat untuk masuk kelas. Aku sudah meminta maaf, tetapi mereka tak mendengarkanku.” Spock menjelaskannya kepada Leonard.

 

 

Leonard menganggukan kepalanya. Kini dia telah mengetahui cerita yang sesungguhnya, dan sudah memiliki alasan kuat untuk menghajar balik ketiga anak yang terkenal beringas disekolah itu.

 

 

Spock melihat wajah Leonard, menyadari Leonard belum mengobati dirinya sendiri. “...kau juga terluka,” Leonard mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Spock saat dia mengatakannya. “Kau harus diobati.”

 

 

“Tak perlu. Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri.” Leonard terlihat menyepelekan luka-lukanya. Tetapi dia tak menyepelekan luka Spock. t-shirt putih yang dia kenakan dibalik kemeja kotak-kotaknya bahkan ternoda dengan darah hijau Spock.

 

 

Mereka kemudian terdiam lagi. mungkin tak tahu harus ngomong apa, karena tak berani untuk mengatakannya.

 

 

“Ah,” tiba-tiba Leonard memecah keheningan yang terjadi, “Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau tak keberatan... menaiki sepeda motor tua, kan?”

 

 

Sebelum Spock bisa merespon permintaan Leonard, Leonard sudah kembali bercuap sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang kesehatan.

 

 

 

“Kalau ibumu bertanya soal luka itu, bilang saja kau terjatuh ditangga. Kalau dia tak percaya, biar aku yang menjelaskannya.”

 

 

Dengan itu Leonard pergi dari hadapan Spock. Spock menatap kepergiannya, sambil sedikit meraba plester luka yang ada dimuka dan tangannya. Leonard McCoy yang beberapa minggu lalu berkata kalau dia membencinya hari ini telah menolongnya.

 

 

Spock hampir saja menduga kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi, sebelum dia mencubit lengannya sendiri.

 

 

Yap, ini bukan mimpi.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Setelah mendapat kekuatan dan keseimbangan penuh, Spock juga pergi dari ruang kesehatan tersebut. Dan menemukan Leonard dengan sepeda motornya diluar gerbang sekolah. Sekolah pada saat itu sudah sepi, karena bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

 

 

 

Melihat Spock akhirnya datang juga, Leonard menaiki motornya dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Spock menatapnya untuk sejenak, dia belum pernah menaiki sepeda motor--- tapi kalau hovercar berbentuk sepeda motor sih sudah, Ayahnya sendiri yang mengajarkannya untuk menaiki itu.

 

 

Tetapi kalau sepeda motor tua yang berjalan diatas tanah? Tentu Spock belum pernah untuk mencobanya.

 

 

Leonard memberinya tatapan tajam karena tak kunjung naik.

 

 

“Jangan khawatir. Aku akan berhati-hati membawanya.” Sedikit sepuhan merah muncul dipipi Leonard saat mencoba untuk meyakinkan Spock.

 

 

Sebenarnya sih Spock masih merasa tak yakin, tetapi dia tak mau membuat Leonard semakin merasa jengkel. Makanya dia menutup mulutnya dan menaiki motor itu juga, duduk tepat dibelakang Leonard.

 

 

Mendapat lampu hijau, Leonard dengan segera menancap pedal gas. Melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Karena kaget Leonard tiba-tiba langsung melesat, Spock refleks memeluk benda terdekat; ‘benda’ yang dimaksudkan itu adalah tubuh Leonard.

 

 

Alhasil Spock merebahkan kepalanya dipunggung calon dokter itu. nafasnya terdengar cepat, begitu pula dengan detak jantungnya. Spock sendiri merasakan dirinya juga seperti itu; perasaan aneh yang selalu timbul setiap kali Leonard ada disekitarnya mulai datang menghampiri...

 

 

Kali ini terasa lebih lama dan pekat, karena Leonard berada pas didepannya saat ini... Spock jadi menghiraukan deruan angin kasar  dimuka dan tubuhnya, mempergunakan kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidup untuk menyentuh tubuh Leonard dan menikmati perasaan tenang yang dia miliki.

 

 

Ah, seandainya saja waktu ini bertahan selamanya...

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Amanda sedang meminum secangkir teh rasa mint ketika dia mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka. Dia hampir menjatuhkan cangkir teh tersebut saat melihat Spock datang dengan wajah babak belur.

 

 

“Spock!”

 

 

sangking paniknya Amanda, dia sampai tak melihat Leonard berjalan dibelakang Spock. Amanda tanpa ragu menyentuh wajah Spock, bodo amat sama soal Vulcan-tak-suka-disentuh-itu. bullshit banget bagi Amanda. Dia kan seorang ibu, wajar saja jika dia boleh menyentuh anaknya!

 

 

“Apa yang terjadi padamu, Spock!? kenapa kau bisa sampai terluka seperti ini!?” Amanda seperti orang kesetanan jika menyangkut keselamatan anak semata wayangnya; Leonard merasa takjub sekaligus seram melihat Amanda seperti itu.

 

 

“Ibu, tenangkan dirimu.” Spock dengan tenang menyalurkan rasa tenang kepada Amanda, sontak Amanda menghela nafas panjang dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tubuh Spock.

 

 

Amanda memijit hidungnya, “Ma-maaf Spock. Aku...aku terkejut. Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu.”

 

 

“Aku tak sengaja terjatuh dari tangga, Ibu. Ini hanya luka kecil saja kok.”  

 

 

Amanda memasang wajah tak percaya dengan alasan anaknya. Disinilah Leonard angkat bicara.

 

 

“Di-dia tak sengaja terjatuh, Nyonya Grayson. Aku yang melihatnya sendiri.” Ucap Leonard, tergagap sedikit.

 

 

Amanda memberinya wajah bingung, sementara Spock hanya melirik Leonard dari pinggir matanya. Tak mau masalah menjadi semakin panjang, Spock memilih untuk menghindari semuanya.

 

 

“Aku akan pergi kekamarku.”

 

 

Anak Vulcan itu berjalan meninggalkan Leonard bersama Amanda, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua; tempat kamarnya berada.

 

 

Leonard melihat Spock berjalan naik menuju kamarnya. Spock terlihat.... seperti berusaha untuk menyepelekan masalah yang terjadi. Dia ingin menghiraukan semuanya, tetapi dia tak dapat melakukan hal itu.

 

 

“Leonard,” Amanda menatap Leonard, seakan-akan meminta jawaban kepadanya. “Ceritakan padaku apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi.”

 

 

Leonard terkejut. Dia kira Amanda percaya betul kepada omongan Spock.

 

 

“...Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku melihatnya dan menolongnya terjatuh.” Leonard masih tetap memainkan perannya.

 

 

Leonard bisa melihat Amanda mengeram kesal. “Baik sekali kau mau membantu kebohongannya. Tapi aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Siapa yang telah memukulinya?”

 

 

Leonard tak menjawabnya.

 

 

Amanda menghela nafas.

 

 

“Oh Spock... dia...dia selalu saja dianiaya, oleh anak-anak yang tak mampu menerima kehadiran dirinya... tidak di Vulcan, tidak pula di Bumi...” Amanda mengusap kening kepalanya, tampak frustasi.

 

 

Leonard teringat kalau Spock pernah bilang kalau dia sering kali dihajar seperti itu. dia dianiaya di tempat kelahirannya sendiri karena tidak berdarah Vulcan asli. Sedangkan dia dihajar oleh anak-anak bumi karena berbeda dari yang lain.

 

 

 

 

Spock benar-benar memiliki hidup dan takdir yang keras. dan Leonard tak melihat hal itu. ternyata ada pribadi yang rapuh dan lemah dibalik topeng besi dan tak berperasaan itu.

 

 

Kemudian Leonard meminta izin untuk pulang kerumahnya. Dia memerlukan waktu untuk berfikir. Membuat rencana untuk membalas ketiga anak yang telah melukai Spock itu.

 

 

(TBC...)


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda melarang Spock untuk masuk sekolah keesokan harinya.

 

 

Tapi Spock berfikir itu adalah hal yang tak masuk akal, tidak masuk sekolah karena ‘luka’ sehabis pertengkaran berat sebelah yang dia alami kemarin.

 

 

Makanya dia bersikeras untuk tetap pergi kesekolah, apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun luka-lukanya belum sembuh seutuhnya. Setelah mengganti perekat luka dibibir dan beberapa bagian tangannya, Spock pergi berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Disekolah, Spock merasakan atmosfirnya berubah drastis.

 

 

Biasanya suasana sekolah terasa tenang dan halus, tapi kali ini Spock bisa merasakan ketegangan ada diudara. Anak-anak yang dia lalui saat berjalan tengah berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, dengan raut wajah khawatir campur tegang.

 

 

Apa yang terjadi? Itulah yang Spock ingin ketahui.

 

 

“Spock!”

 

 

Hikaru memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Dia baru berjalan turun dari tangga bagian utara, bersama dengan Scotty. Spock menghentikan langkahnya, dan menengok kearah Hikaru dan Scotty yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

 

 

“Dear God! Luka-mu parah sekali, Spock! apa kau tak apa? Mereka benar-benar menghajarmu dengan sekuat tenaga, huh?” ujar Scotty, dengan wajah terkejut.

 

 

Spock berkedip bingung. Kok Scotty tahu kalau dia dihajar oleh...

 

 

“Pantas saja Leonard marah sekali...” gungam Hikaru. Nah, pas Hikaru ngomongin Leonard, Spock merasakan pundaknya menegang. Leonard marah? Kepada siapa?

 

 

“Leonard? Kenapa dia? lalu, kalian tahu darimana kalau aku.... dihajar oleh Fin dan temannya, kemarin?” Spock merasa pahit membicarakan soal kekerasan yang dia dapat. Tapi dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

 

 

Hikaru dan Scotty saling melirik, seperti sedang berdiskusi untuk memberitahu Spock atau tidak. Spock mengamati wajah mereka berdua yang terlihat bimbang.

 

 

“Leonard bercerita kalau kau dihajar tanpa alasan yang jelas oleh Fin,” Scotty yang pertama bicara, lalu dilanjutkan oleh Hikaru. “Lalu datang-datang kesekolah, Leonard membawa sebuah tongkat baseball dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat Fin dan teman-temannya mengumpul.”

 

 

Spock menahan nafasnya. Apa yang Leonard mau dia lakukan!?

 

 

 

“Dan... pertarungan heboh-pun terjadi. Seisi sekolah jadi ribut karena melihat Leonard merobohkan satu persatu anak-anak Bengal itu menggunakan tongkat baseball tersebut.” Lanjut Scotty.

 

 

Itu dia. pantas saja Spock merasa ada yang aneh ketika masuk kegedung sekolah. Aura-nya tak enak.

 

 

“Lantas, bagaimana dengan Leonard?” Spock terdengar mengkhawatirkan Leonard. Hikaru dan Scotty sama-sama menaikan alis melihat Spock khawatir.

 

 

“Tentu dia dihajar balik oleh mereka. Tetapi hal itu tetap tak menghentikannya untuk terus menghajar mereka...” pandangan mata Hikaru menerawang, seperti sedang mengidentifikasi masalah.

 

 

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan anak perempuan. Mereka bertiga sontak menengok kearah asal suara tersebut.

 

 

Di kejauhan, ada Leonard sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah lorong dengan kepala berdarah. Darahnya bahkan menetes jatuh kelantai, mengotori lantai berwarna putih-krem itu. ditangannya ada tongkat baseball yang sudah patah, itupun juga berlumuran dengan darah.

 

 

Semua anak-anak yang ada dihadapannya menggir kesamping, memberikan jalan baginya. Bahkan yang ada didalam kelas juga ikut keluar untuk melihat kegaduhan yang terjadi, melihat ada seseorang diantara mereka yang berani untuk melawan balik tukang _bully_ sekolah mereka.

 

 

Bahkan Jim dan Uhura yang lagi berada dikelas bahasa spanyol ikut keluar, dan sama-sama berdecak kaget saat melihat Leonard berjalan melewati mereka dengan tubuh penuh darah. Tetapi mereka bisa melihat kepuasan diwajahnya.

 

 

Leonard melihat ada Spock berdiri didepan sana. Apakah itu benar Spock? pandangannya sedikit buyar, karena kepalanya mengalami pendarahan hebat.

 

 

Menyadari pandangan Leonard menuju kearah Spock, Hikaru dan Scotty yang ada disampingnya minggir. Hanya menyisakan Spock dan Leonard disana.

 

 

Melihat Leonard berlumuran darah seperti itu membuat Spock ketakutan. Bukan takut karena melihat Leonard seperti pembunuh psiko, tetapi lebih takut akan keselamatannya. Leonard berani untuk balik membalas orang yang sudah melukainya, tanpa tahu resiko apa yang harus dia tanggung.

 

 

“Spock.”

 

 

Leonard memanggilnya. Mungkin dia mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia keburu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan mau jatuh kelantai.

 

 

“Leonard!”

 

 

Spock dengan cepat berlari kearahnya dan menahan tubuhnya dengan erat. Anak-anak yang dari tadi ngeliatin pada menyahut kaget. Begitupun juga dengan Jim, Uhura, Scotty, dan Hikaru yang masing-masing berada ditempat berbeda.

 

 

Spock menumpukan sebelah tangan Leonard diatas pundaknya, dan membantunya berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan pemukul baseball yang sudah rusak dan ceceran darah dimana-mana.

 

 

“Ah.... Tungg...” Jim tadinya mau mendatangi mereka, tetapi dia ditahan oleh Uhura. Gadis berkulit hitam manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan untuk tak menganggu mereka.

 

 

 

Hikaru melihat kepergian Spock dan Leonard, sementara Scotty bertugas untuk membubarkan massa yang kini ricuh melihat kejadian yang sempat membuat mereka menahan nafas tersebut.

 

 

‘ _Sorot mata Spock kepada Leonard barusan itu... seperti...’_

Hikaru merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Leonard mendumel saat Spock membantunya untuk rebahan diatas tempat tidur kesehatan. Tempat tidur yang sama dimana Leonard mengobati Spock, kemarin.

 

 

Karena perawat yang biasanya berjaga disana tak ada, maka Spock sendirilah yang harus memberikan perawatan.

 

 

 

Pertama, dia membersihkan darah disekitar kepala Leonard menggunakan cairan alkohol. Agar dapat mengetahui letak luka yang sesungguhnya ada dimana.

 

 

“Aw!” Leonard meringis saat Spock menekan kapas berlumur alkohol tepat diatas luka kepalanya. Spock langsung menarik tangannya dari kepala Leonard, ketika Leonard mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena merasa sakit.

 

 

“Maaf...” menyadari perbuatan jeleknya, Leonard menahan diri dan membiarkan Spock untuk mengobatinya lagi. Spock mengangguk, dan mulai mengobati Leonard dalam suasana hening.

 

 

Luka yang Leonard derita dua kali lebih parah dari luka Spock. seluruh baju yang dia kenakan berlumuran darah merah. Kepalanya robek, dan sebelah matanya biru seperti terkena pukulan tangan.

 

 

Spock ingin bertanya mengapa Leonard mendamprat balik anak-anak yang melukainya, tetapi dia menahannya sampai dia selesai mengobati Leonard. Tanpa terasa, detak jantungnya berpacu lagi setiap saat dia menyentuh Leonard...

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

 

Spock dengan perlahan membalut kepala Leonard yang terluka dengan perban, dan mengaitkannya dengan sebuah pin agar tak lepas. Diamati sebentar hasil kerjanya, lalu mulai berbicara.

 

 

“...Apa yang terjadi?”

 

 

Leonard menengok kearahnya secara pelan-pelan. Mungkin lehernya sakit, pikir Spock. dia tak menjawab, hanya menatap wajah Spock cukup lama... sampai dia memalingkannya lagi dengan cepat.

 

 

“...Leonard?”

 

 

Memanggil nama Leonard adalah hal yang aneh buat Spock, tapi dia harus melakukannya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

 

 

“...Jika kau berfikir kalau aku membunuh mereka, tidak kok,”  Leonard mejawabnya. Tetapi dia tak melihat langsung kepada Spock. “Aku hanya memberi mereka pelajaran kecil saja.”

 

 

 

Jika ‘ _kecil’_ maksud Leonard adalah membantai anak orang memakai pemukul baseball, dia benar-benar salah.

 

 

“Kenapa kau melakukannya?” Spock sedikit mengelus dada, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ada apa ini? kenapa Spock seperti tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri?

 

 

“ _Well_... dia sering berbuat jahat kepada yang lain, sudah saatnya ada yang maju kedepan dan menutup mulut besarnya itu.” Leonard sedikit memutar kedua matanya.

 

 

“Tetapi kau tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Lantas kenapa kau melakukannya sekarang?” tanya Spock. diam-diam berharap kalau Leonard melakukan ini untuknya, membalas perlakuan kasar mereka terhadapnya... ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin...

 

 

Leonard menelan ludah. Dia tak menyangka Spock akan bertanya hal itu! Vulcan sialan! Umpatnya dalam hati.

 

 

“K-Karena aku ingin melakukannya sekarang!” Leonard mengetahui kalau alasannya sangat bodoh sekali. Tetapi dia tak bisa memberitahu alasan yang sesungguhnya kepada Spock!

 

 

Lalu... alasan yang sesungguhnya itu... apa?

 

 

Rasa marah karena melihat Spock dianiaya tanpa belas kasihan oleh mereka?

 

 

Spock tahu dia tak akan mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Maka dia tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam sambil saling menatap. Seperti kemarin... hanya saja posisinya yang berubah. Leonard yang terkapar, sedangkan Spock yang mengurusnya.

 

 

Mulut Spock sedikit terbuka, kemudian menutup, lalu terbuka lagi. seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

 

 

Leonard menyadari hal ini. dia mengeluarkan suara bingung.

 

 

“Terima kasih.”

 

 

Dua kata itulah yang Spock ucapkan pada akhirnya. Dengan wajah yang bersepuh hijau gelap, dan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. Mata Leonard membesar melihat Spock tersenyum kepadanya. dan dia juga tersipu...?

 

 

Leonard merundukan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang jadi memerah total. Tanpa berkata apapun. Tanpa membalas perkataan Spock.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Diluar keadaan ruang kesehatan yang tenang, suasana sekolah masih tegang dan panas. Ketiga anak yang dibantai oleh Leonard itu menghilang entah kemana, nggak ada yang perduli. Para guru bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang terjadi, tetapi tak ada satu orang anakpun yang mau menjelaskannya.

 

 

Chekov berlari menuju meja cafeteria kecil yang ditempati oleh teman-temannya, dia langsung ditangkap oleh Hikaru. Tapi sebelum Hikaru berhasil menanyakan keadaan Chekov, Chekov sudah bercuap duluan mengenai apa yang dia lihat barusan.

 

 

“Aku melihatnya! Aku melihat Leonard benar-benar menghajar mereka semua menggunakan pemukul baseball itu! mengerikan sekali, dia seperti kehilangan kontrol...” Chekov bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian tadi.

 

 

Yang lain pada terheran-heran sendiri mendengar cerita Chekov. Soalnya seingat mereka Leonard tak mempunyai urusan dengan para Bully tersebut. Tapi saat Leonard bercerita kalau Spock dihajar oleh mereka, dia naik pitam. Dan tak disangka-sangka akan langsung mendaprat mereka hari itu juga.

 

 

Diantara gropu kecil itu, hanya Hikaru saja yang diam sambil berfikir. Diotaknya terulang kembali adegan Leonard yang berdarah-darah berjalan kehadapan Spock. lalu Spock menangkapnya saat Leonard akan jatuh, kemudian mereka pergi bersama menuju ruang kesehatan...

 

 

Sorot mata itu... rasa itu.... amarah Leonard....

 

 

Ping!

 

 

Ada sebuah lampu neon menyambar terang diatas kepala Hikaru.

 

 

“OH!!” dia berteriak seperti habis menemukan sesuatu yang penting. Jim, Uhura, Scotty, dan bahkan Chekov memberinya tatapan aneh karena mendadak teriak nggak jelas sendiri.

 

 

“Kenapa, Hikaru? Kok teriak...” tanya Uhura, menginspeksi Hikaru yang kini malah cengo.

 

 

Bukannya ngejawab, Hikaru malah ketawa. Sontak bikin yang lain jadi makin kaget. Walah, kenapa mendadak Hikaru jadi gila? Chekov yang duduk disampingnya saja sampai menjaga jarak dengan wajah horror...

 

 

“My God! aku tak menyangkanya! Pantas saja....”

 

 

Omongan Hikaru terdengar ngelantur. Bahkan lebih ngelantur dari omongan Jim saat sedang mabuk. tapi yang membedakan Jim dengan Hikaru adalah, Hikaru itu waras. Sedangkan Jim tidak.

 

 

Melihat teman-temannya masang wajah ‘ _What’s-wrong-with-you-man’_ , Hikaru terbatuk sedikit dan kembali jadi jinak.

 

 

“Hikaru? Kamu kenapa?”  ngeliat pacarnya udah jinak, Chekov jadi berani mendekat lagi pada Hikaru.

 

 

“Ah, nggak,” Hikaru ngeles, sambil menegak habis teh hitam yang ada diatas mejanya. “Aku baru saja meyadari sesuatu...” dia tampak senang sekali.

 

 

(TBC...)


	5. Chapter 5

Melihat anak didik mereka terlihat seperti habis ditabrak oleh kendaraan berat, para guru tentu curiga. meskipun mereka tahu kalau anak-anak yang terluka itu adalah Bully yang meresahkan. Tapi mereka tetap saja anak-anak.

 

 

Apalagi saat melihat tongkat baseball yang sudah patah tergeletak dilorong sekolah, beserta ceceran darah segar. Mereka berusaha mencari siapa yang melakukan hal itu, tetapi mereka menemui jalan buntu.

 

 

Karena tak ada satu orang anakpun yang mau mengaku. Dan tak ada yang mau untuk menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi. Mungkin mereka sama-sama bersengkongkol untuk tak menceritakannya karena ingin memberi pelajaran kepada _Bully-Bully_ tersebut.

 

 

Maka bebaslah Leonard dari segala tuntutan. Bahkan tak ada yang tahu kalau dia yang mendamprat geng perusak itu hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah tongkat baseball tua.

 

 

Namun karena luka yang dia alami cukup serius, dia harus beristirahat dirumah sehari setelah kejadian berdarah itu. kedua orang tuanya diam-diam saja, memaklumi kerjaan anak bungsu mereka itu. lagian dia melakukan hal yang benar. Meskipun memakai kekerasan.

 

 

Tersisalah Spock. yang bimbang ingin menjenguk Leonard atau tidak. Padahal jarak rumah mereka... ah, sudahlah jangan dibahas. Pokoknya tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah aja udah nyampe.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

“Spock?”

 

 

Jim melihat Spock tak fokus dalam permainan catur mereka. Jalan yang dia pilih terkesan bertele-tele dan membingungkan. Jim menang dengan mudah hari ini, karena Spock selalu menemui jalan buntu disetiap set permainan.

 

 

Spock mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jim yang ada diseberangnya, “Ya, Jim?” tanya nya dengan pelan.

 

 

“Kau terlihat tidak fokus,” Jim sedikit menyelipkan canda, “Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Bones?”

 

 

Vulcan tidak pernah terkejut maupun kaget.

 

 

Tapi nampaknya itu sebuah pengecualian bagi Spock.

 

 

Jim memerhatikan wajah Spock perlahan menjadi berwarna kehijauan, dia panik, soalnya dia pikir Spock sakit.

 

 

“Spock! wajahmu...” Jim udah siaga 4’5 sampe bangkit dari kursinya dan mendatangi sisi Spock. Spock langsung menahannya untuk mendekatinya lebih lanjut, sambil menyahut kecil panik.

 

 

“Tak apa, Jim!” Spock mengutuk keturunan manusianya. Kenapa dia harus tersipu didepan Jim? “Aku tak apa, aku hanya...hanya....”

 

 

Seketika itulah Jim baru inget kalau Spock berdarah hijau. Apa jangan-jangan tadi dia tersipu malu, karena benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Leonard?

 

 

“Eh...beneran kamu nggak apa-apa?” Jim mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau tadi Spock tidak tersipu. Apalagi karena Leonard... rasanya...rasanya gimana, gitu.

 

 

Spock mengangguk, “Iya Jim, aku tak apa. terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan diriku.”

 

 

Lalu Jim duduk kembali di kursinya, melanjutkan permainan mereka yang sempat terlupakan... tapi kali ini giliran Jim yang tak konsen, sementara Spock berusaha untuk memfokuskan dirinya agar Jim tak berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

“Hachim!”

 

 

Leonard bersin-bersin dari tadi. Dia meraih kotak tissue yang ada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya, dan membersihkan hidungnya menggunakan itu. lalu dia menaikan selimut tebal berwarna biru yang menutupi badannya hingga pundak, sepertinya badannya semakin terasa tak enak saja...

 

 

Udah kepala pusing, kena amukan orang tua sampai 3 jam penuh, jadi perbincangan seisi sekolah, dan kini terkapar ditempat tidur dengan badan yang kayaknya nggak semakin baik aja.

 

 

Krrr---Krrrr---krrr...

 

 

Leonard mendengar Padd-nya bergetar hebat. Emang dasar Padd sialan. Mau dalam setting silent atau ringing, suara-nya tetep aja bikin ngeselin. Dia mengambil Padd tersebut dari bawah tempat tidurnya, dan melihat kalau dia mendapat sebuah koneksi video dari Hikaru Sulu.

 

 

‘ _Hikaru? Tumben amat ini anak menghubungi...’_ pikir Leonard.

 

 

 

Leonard menarik tuas yang ada dibelakang padd tersebut, agar padd itu bisa berdiri tegak diatas mejanya dan dia tak perlu pergi keluar dari dalam tempat tidur hanya untuk menjawab panggilan.

 

 

Tombol penerima ditekan, sosok Hikaru muncul di layar padd besar milik Leonard.

 

 

“Leonard!” sapa sang pemuda Asia dengan wajah cerah. tampak dibelakangnya ada sekumpulan anak-anak sedang lalu-lalang, Leonard menduga kalau dia sedang berada di area taman.

 

 

“Hikaru,” Leonard sedikit mengangkat badannya agar Hikaru bisa melihatnya lebih jelas diseberang sana. “Tumben kau menghubungiku. Ada apa?”

 

 

Hikaru tertawa, “Ah, enggak ada apa-apa kok! Cuman kepingin tau keadaanmu aja. Gimana kabarmu? Masih sakit?”

 

 

“Aku pasti sudah mati kalau aku tidak merasakan sakit, Sulu.” Kata Leonard dengan wajah datar. Hikaru ketawa lebih kenceng pas denger respon suram Leonard.

 

 

 

 

“Ah, iya... Leonard,” ucap Hikaru. Leonard menunggu Hikaru untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya. “Kau menyukai Spock, ya?”

 

 

Kalau saat ini Leonard tengah memegang sebuah gelas, pasti gelas itu sudah jatuh dari gengamannya karena terkejut mendengar perkataan Hikaru...

 

 

“H—hah!? Apa!?” tengsin, muka Leonard menjadi merah drastis. Melihat muka Leonard jadi merah, Hikaru tahu kalau dia sudah membidik anak panahnya kearah yang tepat.

 

 

“Kau menyukainya, ya? Pantas saja kau marah sekali sampai-sampai mendamprat balik anak-anak yang melukai Spock...” senyum kemenangan merekah di wajah Hikaru.

 

 

Leonard mengeram kesal, omongan Hikaru itu tidak benar! Tapi kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri? “Tidak! Aku melakukannya karena aku muak dengan tingkah anak-anak brengsek itu! yang lain juga udah begah dengan tingkah mereka!” Leonard mencari alasan.

 

 

“Kalau kau memang begah dengan tingkah mereka, kenapa kau tidak mendamprat mereka sebelumnya? Kenapa pada saat Spock di hajar oleh mereka, baru kau bergerak, Leo?” Hikaru tau dirinya akan menang dalam pembicaraan ini.

 

 

Leonard mengeritkan gigi, tak memiliki alasan yang masuk akal lagi untuk membalas omongan Hikaru. Hikaru menatapnya dengan seringai lebar, dia tahu Leo tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk membantahnya.

 

 

“Kau tak perlu sungkan untuk memberitahuku,” Hikaru mengingatkannya, “Kan aku berpacaran dengan Pavel.”

 

 

Mulut Leonard langsung teranga. “Jadi kau beneran pacaran dengan Chekov? Geez! kukira itu bohong! Ja...euh....” mengetahui temanmu berpacaran dengan temanmu yang lainnya itu cukup membuat shock. Apalagi ketika kedua temanmu itu adalah laki-laki...

 

 

“Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku,” Hikaru terlihat serius. “Apakah kau melakukan semua hal gila itu karena kau marah melihat Spock dianiaya oleh mereka? Dan juga karena kau sayang dan perduli kepadanya?”

 

 

Leonard menelan ludah. Bingung ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya atau tidak kepada Hikaru. Eh, tunggu dulu... jadi dia beneran suka sama Spock, gitu?

 

 

“...Yes. godammit... aku... perduli padanya. Makanya... aku membalas fin dan kawan-kawannya yang telah berani untuk menganiayanya.”

 

 

Leonard akhirnya mengaku.

 

 

Sementara ditempat yang berbeda, Spock bersin-bersin.

 

 

(TBC)


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru Sulu. Terdaftar sebagai anak Asia pertama yang sukses menorehkan prestasi dalam anggar, kini beralih profesi sebagai tukang investigator hubungan orang lain.

 

 

“Tapi aku sering melihatmu bersikap dingin kepadanya, Leo.” Hikaru bertanya bak presenter talk show terkemuka, sedang mewancarai ~~tersangka~~ sang bintang utama.

 

 

Leonard merasakan tenggorokannya mengering, dia meminta segelas air dari _replicator_ yang ada didekat meja belajarnya. “Apa kau tak mengerti? Vulcan itu tak merasakan. mereka tak mempunyai perasaan, manalah mereka ngerti soal cinta atau semacamnya?!” kata Leonard sambil meminum air dingin tersebut.

 

 

Hikaru menyeringai lagi, “Ohh... jadi kau tak hanya menyukainya, tapi juga mencintainya...hmm...”

 

 

Leonard tersedak air yang ia minum. Hikaru malah ketawa setan. Leonard lalu meraih _padd_ -nya dengan kasar dan memposisikan Padd itu didepan mukanya.

 

 

“K-k-kau menjebakku! S-seharus—nya aku tak...tak mengatakan semua ini padamu!!” Leonard berasa pingin mematahkan _Padd_ -nya jadi dua. Tapi mengingat harganya yang selangit, dia mengurungkan niat buruk itu.

 

 

Hikaru diseberang sana terlihat santai, dia bahkan pindah posisi kebawah pohon. Mencari posisi yang enak untuk duduk.

 

 

“Tak perlu kau katakan juga aku sudah tahu.”

 

 

Leonard mengeluarkan suara bingung.

 

 

 

“Sorot mata kalian waktu bertemu dilorong berdarah itu... pandangan mata Spock, seperti milik Chekov saat dia pertama kali mengatakan cinta kepadaku. Dan kau menatap Spock balik dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Seperti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, _Am I correct_?” Hikaru menjelaskan.

 

 

Leonard kini sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi. dengan helaan nafas berat, dia memandang Hikaru di layar _Padd_ -nya.

 

 

“Hikaru. Dia itu Vulcan. Dia tak bisa merasakan apapun.” Leonard masih saja tetap menyangkal.

 

 

“Dia bisa, Leonard McCoy. Jangan meremehkan diriku, aku dulu pernah mendalami soal mereka saat kelas 7,” Hikaru terlihat kesal. “Dan Spock bukan sepenuhnya Vulcan. Jangan lupakan itu.”

 

 

“Tapi...” Leonard tetap terlihat tak yakin.

 

 

“Terima kenyataannya, Leo. Kau menyukainya. Dan dia menyukaimu. Kurasa itu adalah _both-win-scenario._ ” Hikaru mengangkat pundaknya.

 

 

 

“Uhh....” Leonard jadi bingung, kenapa si Sulu ini lama-lama jadi kayak psikiater?

 

 

“Oh, aku harus masuk kelas sekarang. Leo. Pikirkanlah baik-baik mengenai apa yang kita bicarakan barusan,” Sulu menengok kearah lain sebelum kembali kepada layar padd-nya. “ _Anyway_ , jangan mikir terlalu lama. Nanti ada yang keburu bergerak duluan.”

 

 

_Click._

 

 

Hubungan video itu mati begitu saja setelah Hikaru berbicara seperti itu.

 

 

Meninggalkan Leonard dengan wajah super bego dan dilanda kebingungan total. Setelah pembicaraan singkat bersama dengan Sulu tersebut, Leonard tak bisa tidur ketika malam hari datang. Sibuk memikirkan perasaannya kepada Spock.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Spock mengaduk teh rasa mint yang baru dihidangkan oleh ibunya menggunakan sendok kecil. Setelah gula didalamnya larut, barulah dia menambahkan sedikit cairan kreamer.

 

 

Amanda melihat bagaimana cara anaknya membuat teh yang pas dengan lidahnya dari seberang sofa ruang tengah mereka. Anaknya menuangkan kreamer kedalam teh. Sarek juga sering mencampurkan kreamer kedalam teh buatan Amanda. Mereka berdua memang sama persis... tapi sayangnya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengakui hal itu.

 

 

Wanita cantik itu memerhatikan anaknya. Luka-luka Spock kini telah mongering dan sembuh total. Dia juga tak lagi pulang dalam keadaan babak belur, seperti waktu itu... jantung Amanda serasa mau copot pas ngeliat Spock terluka.

 

 

“Ibu,”

 

 

Suara Spock membuyarkan pikiran Amanda. Amanda terengah sendiri saat Spock memanggilnya.

 

 

“Kau menatapku selama hampir 1 menit dan tak berkedip, Ibu.” Spock mungkin sebenarnya ingin bilang begini; ‘ _Ibu, kau membuatku ngeri_.’ Tapi dia mengatakannya dalam bahasa yang lebih halus.

 

 

 

“Masa??” Amanda berwajah bego, Spock tidak terkejut. “Oh iya, Spock. ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu yang menganjal pikiranku....” kata Amanda sambil mengelus wajahnya.

 

 

Spock menaikan alis, “Apa yang menganjal pikiranmu, ibu?” katanya. Dia sambil mengeluarkan sendok kecil yang ia pakai untuk mengaduk teh-nya, dan mulai meminum teh tersebut secara pelan-pelan.

 

 

“Soal kehadiran Leonard saat kau pulang terluka waktu itu...”

 

 

Spock langsung terbatuk. Air teh yang ia minum terasa tersangkut ditenggorokan saat mendengar ibunya mengucapkan nama Leonard. Melihat Spock tersedak, Amanda buru-buru mendatanginya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya secara pelan.

 

 

“Kau tak apa!?” tanya Amanda sembari mengelus-elus punggung Spock.

 

 

Spock mengangkat tandanya, memberi ibunya isyarat untuk tak khawatir. “Aku... uhuk. Tak apa, Ibu...” ucapnya pelan, dengan wajah bersepuh hijau muda. Amanda mengira kalau Spock sakit, makanya dia memiliki ide untuk membawa Spock ke dokter. Kepada David, lebih jelasnya. Karena dia adalah seorang dokter spesialis yang mampu menangani apa saja.

 

 

Mendengar ibunya mau membawanya kepada David, yang notabene adalah tetangga mereka.... dan merupakan ayahnya Leonard... muka Spock semakin berwarna hijau gelap. Dia mati-matian berusaha untuk menyakinkan ibunya kalau dia tak apa-apa, biar nggak diseret sama Amanda ke rumah sebelah.

 

 

Akhir-akhir ini Spock menemukan dirinya selalu salah tingkah apabila mendengar nama Leonard...

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

(3 Hari Kemudian...)

 

 

Leonard sedang berjalan dilorong sekolahnya. Semua mata pada melihat dirinya. Anak-anak yang ada didepannya menyingkir untuk memberinya jalan, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan menyapa dan bilang terima kasih kepadanya.

 

 

 _What the hell_ , Pikir Leonard. Cuman bacok anak orang dikit aja mendadak kini dia menjadi orang terkenal disekolah?

 

 

 

Perban kepala yang membalut luka di kepalanya kini sudah tak ada, tetapi bekas lukanya masih terlihat dengan jelas. Leonard mah cuek aja, dia benar-benar tak memusingkan penampilannya.

 

 

Dengan anteng sang calon dokter berjalan menuju kelas kimia tuan George. Ketika dia mau berbelok ditingkungan lorong, ada Spock yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelas Kimia. Tangannya mau menekan tombol kode untuk membuka pintu tersebut, tapi dia terhenti saat melihat ada Leonard berdiri tepat disampingnya.

 

 

Baik Spock maupun Leonard sama-sama terkejut.

 

 

Mereka bahkan sama-sama tersipu. Wajah Leonard memerah, dan Spock tersepuh hijau.

 

 

Spock melihat Leonard, menemukan kalau lukanya sudah sembuh. Spock sedikit merasa lega dalam hatinya. Sementara Leonard melihat Spock tampak lebih bugar daripada kemarin-kemarin, dia juga merasa lega melihatnya.

 

 

 

Ditengah keadaan _super awkward_ mereka, Tuan George tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Spock.

 

 

“Oh! Leonard! Kamu sudah sembuh?” Mr.George terkejut sewaktu melihat Leonard. “Kata ayahmu, kamu jatuh dari atas genteng pas memperbaikinya, ya? Untung saja cuman luka robek, Leo.”

 

 

Leonard bengong. Terus ngutuk bapaknya dalem hati. Kenapa sih ayahnya kalo nyari alesan tuh nggak enak amat? “Eh... iya, begitulah... makasih...” Leonard mah pasang muka anteng.

 

 

Tuan George sedikit bingung ngeliat perawakan Leonard yang tumben-tumbennya aja kelihatan jinak. Biasanya keliatan kayak udah siap mau mencengkram aja.

 

 

Tiba-tiba sang guru Kimia memiliki ide saat melihat dua dari 12 anak muridnya telah ada didepan mata.

 

 

“Karena baru kalian yang datang, saya minta tolong sama kalian untuk menyiapkan peralatan kimia nomor 2, ya?” Tanya Tuan George sambil ketawa.

 

 

 

Belum berhasil Leonard sama Spock ngomong, guru mereka sudah melenggang pergi sambil berkata ia akan datang kembali beberapa saat kemudian jika semuanya telah siap.

 

 

Leonard dan Spock ditinggal bengong kayak orang bego.

 

 

“Uhhh....” menyadari kalau situasi tak boleh terus-terusan jadi canggung, Leonard tahu dia yang harus bergerak duluan. “Aku...akan membantu mengeluarkan gelas percobaannya.”

 

 

Spock berkedip cepat, “Aku...yang akan menyusun semua peralatannya.” Kata sang anak Vulcan.

 

 

Lalu mereka berdua pergi masuk kedalam kelas.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Leonard dan Spock bekerja dengan tenang. Leonard yang mengeluarkan semua peralatan dari laci penyimpanan tua, sedangkan Spock yang menyusunnya satu persatu dimeja percobaan ruang kelas.

 

 

Ketika Spock kembali kepada meja guru untuk mengambil set alat percobaan terakhir, dia berhenti saat melihat Leonard tengah membersihkan salah satu tabung kaca yang berdebu dengan lengan bajunya.

 

 

Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang kembali. Ada sesuatu tentang Leonard yang sangat ia sukai, tapi dia tak tahu hal apakah itu. rasa untuk ingin selalu berada di sisi pemuda bumi itu kerap kali timbul dalam hati Spock, rasanya seperti tak membutuhkan hal lain jika bersama dengan Leonard...

 

 

“Spock?”

 

 

Suara Leonard mengembalikan Spock kepada kenyataan. Leonard menatap Spock dengan wajah bingung, karena melihatnya diam dengan wajah kosong untuk beberapa saat.

 

 

“Ah...maaf, aku sedikit melamun.” Spock buru-buru ngeles dengan mengambil set alat percobaan terakhir dan berjalan pergi untuk menaruhnya diatas meja murid.

 

 

 

Kini giliran Leonard yang melamun.

 

 

Omongannya Hikaru terdengar kembali dibenaknya. Orang lain saja tahu kalau Leonard punya perasaan tersendiri untuk Spock, masa Leonard sendiri nggak tahu? Kan bego, namanya!

 

 

Leonard tadinya menyangkal kalau dia menyukai Spock. karena menurutnya aneh aja gitu, menyukai laki-laki... Vulcan pula. Tapi Leonard tak mampu menahan gejolak perasaan yang bergemuruh didalam hatinya setiap kali melihat Spock...

 

 

Jadi, apakah dia benar-benar menyukainya?

 

 

“Spock....”

 

 

Tanpa sadar, Leonard mengucapkan nama Spock.

 

 

Spock yang merasa dipanggil, menengok kebelakang, kearah Leonard.

 

 

Menyadari Spock berpaling kearahnya, Leonard jadi panik. Maka dia langsung membuang pandangannya kearah lain sambil mendengus. Spock terdiam, dan berfikir. Tadi dia sempat melihat wajah Leonard memerah, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan muka darinya.

 

 

Yang Spock ketahui, manusia akan memerah wajahnya jika merasa malu atau sedang...jatuh cinta. Lantas, Leonard barusan itu wajahnya memerah karena apa?

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Hari ini semuanya berjalan lancar. Setelah sekolah usai, Spock pergi pulang kerumahnya sambil jalan kaki. Ketika sampai dirumah, dia tak menemukan ibunya. Ternyata Amanda masih terjebak mengajar satu kelas lagi, dan dia akan pulang malam.

 

 

Sore hari Spock lalui sambil membaca buku dan minum teh. Ketika malam tiba, dia memasak makan malamnya sendiri. tak lupa menyisihkan sedikit untuk ibunya jika dia pulang nanti.

 

 

Merasa semuanya telah beres, Spock mematikan semua lampu dan beranjak pergi kedalam kamarnya. Dia mendengar _Padd_ -nya berbunyi saat dia masuk kedalam kamar, ternyata dia mendapatkan sebuah _message_.

 

 

Spock mengangkat alis, saat menerima _message_ dari alamat yang tak ia kenal. Tapi toh dia tetap membuka _message_ itu. yang berisikan;

 

 

‘ _Buka jendela kamarmu_.’

 

 

Tentu Spock bingung membaca isi message tersebut yang _somewhat_ menyuruhnya untuk membuka jendela kamarnya. Karena tak mampu membendung rasa penasaran, akhirnya Spock berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang besar dan membukanya.

 

 

Tepat dihalaman belakang rumahnya; yaitu pemandangan langsung dari jendela kamar Spock, berdirilah Leonard. Dia berdiri pas dibawah jendela kamar Spock, ditangannya terdapat _Padd_ kecil miliknya yang langsung ia masukan kedalam kantong jaket berwarna hijau tuanya.

 

 

Reaksi pertama Spock adalah; “Leonard?”

 

 

Reaksi kedua Spock adalah; wajah yang kembali tersipu hijau gelap.

 

 

 

“....Aku ingin berbicara denganmu,” Kata Leonard. Udara putih mengepul keluar dari mulutnya, menandakan betapa dinginnya udara jika malam hari tiba. “Kalau kau tak keberatan, keluarlah. Jangan lupa memakai pakaian yang tebal.”

 

 

Spock kemudian pergi dari jendelanya, mengambil jaket, dan langsung lari turun dari tangga rumahnya. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Leonard bergerak kedepan rumah, melihat Spock sudah siap dengan mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam yang memiliki lengan panjang.

 

 

Leonard menelan ludah, dia sudah tak bisa untuk mundur lagi sekarang.

 

 

“Leonard?” Spock menyadari nafasnya mengepul saat berada diluar. “Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan kepadaku?” tanyanya.

 

 

“Uh... yeah. ehem. Ikutlah...denganku.” Leonard terbatuk sedikit, dan merasakan mukanya jadi hangat mendadak.

 

 

Leonard pergi jalan duluan. Spock mengikutinya dibelakang. Leonard membawanya pergi menuruni lembah yang ada didekat rumah mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya menuju danau bening yang ada disebelah rumah Leonard.

 

 

Di pinggir danau itu, ada sebuah pohon willow raksasa. Akarnya yang besar mencuat keluar dari dalam tanah, dan daun pohonnya yang panjang menjuntai kebawah hingga hampir menyentuh tanah. Spock melihat ada kerlap-kerlip cahaya muncul didalam inti pohon tersebut.

 

 

Spock melihat Leonard berjalan menuju pohon itu, dan mengangkat juntaian dahan-nya yang mencapai tanah. “Masuklah.” Dia mengajak Spock untuk masuk kebawah pohon tersebut.

 

 

Spock masuk kedalam, dan langsung disambut oleh benda kerlap-kerlip yang memancarkan sinar. benda itu berterbangan dibawah pohon yang tertutup karena juntaian dahannya yang panjang, sungguh, rasanya jadi seperti berada di langit malam penuh pintang jika berada disana...

 

 

“Ini...kunang-kunang?” Spock menangkap salah satu cahaya yang mengitarinya, menemukan kalau benda kerlap-kerlip tersebut adalah kunang-kunang kecil yang sepertinya memang tinggal dipohon ini.

 

 

Leonard sedikit tersenyum melihat kekaguman Spock dengan tempat ini. pohon willow ini telah ada bahkan sebelum dia lahir, dan hanya Leo seorang yang tahu kalau pada malam hari, kunang-kunang sering berkumpul didalam pohon ini. menciptakan suasana magis tersendiri bagi yang masuk kebawahnya, karena terlihat seperti langit dengan bintang yang bergerak kesana kemari.

 

 

Lalu Leonard sadar, kalau ada hal penting yang masih harus dia lakukan.

 

 

“S-Spock.”

 

 

Spock menengok ke Leonard, melihatnya sedang berdiri bersenderkan batang pohon willow. Wajahnya terlihat ragu campur khawatir, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

 

 

“Ya?”

 

 

Spock melepas kunang-kunang yang dia tangkap didalam gengaman tangannya. Kunang-kunang itu berputar mengelilingnya, sebelum akhirnya terbang keatas dahan pohon yang lebih tinggi. Hanya merekalah cahaya penerang diantara Spock dan Leonard.

 

 

Leonard mengelus-elus dadanya, jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Dag-dig-dug, seperti mau meletus. Ia mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya, dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat.

 

 

“Spock, aku...”

 

 

Spock menunggu apa yang ingin Leonard katakan padanya. Dia sendiri juga merasa khawatir saat Leonard mengajaknya pergi untuk berbicara. Apa yang mau dia katakan? Mengapa dia membawa Spock ketempat seperti ini? Astaga, kepala Spock dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan...

 

 

Leonard memejamkan mata, dan dia berkata...

 

 

“Aku meny---menyukaimu!”

 

 

_There. He said it._

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

‘ _Oh my God. aku benar-benar mengatakannya, bagaimana ini? apa reaksinya? Kok diem aja?!_ ’ Leonard mikir yang enggak-enggak karena Spock diem aja setelah dia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan cinta padanya...

 

 

Perlahan, dia membuka matanya... dihadapannya, berdirilah Spock dengan mata terbalak, tangan dan kakinya terlihat gemetaran, dan mulutnya sedikit teranga. Wajahnya juga bersepuh hijau tua. Leonard menduga kalau dia tersipu.

 

 

Leonard bisa melihat ratapan tak yakin dimata Spock. jelaslah dia tak yakin! Kemarin Leonard bilang benci kepadanya, terus kini dia bilang dia menyukainya?? Pastinya Spock mikir kalau Leonard tuh sarap banget...

 

 

“A-aku sedang ti-tidak bermain-main! Aku...aku memang menyukaimu!” Leonard memaksa dirinya untuk berani, kalau tidak melakukannya sekarang, dia akan menyesalinya kemudian hari! “Aku... berkata kalau aku membencimu, karena aku takut kau...tak berperasaan sama denganku. Soalnya... saat pertama kali kita bertemu....”

 

 

Pemuda bermata abu-abu itu menatap Spock langsung dimata. Spock tertegun, apalagi saat melihat Leonard tersenyum dihadapannya.

 

 

“Karena saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah merasakan gejolak aneh dalam diriku...mengenai dirimu, Spock.”

 

 

 

Spock berdecak kaget. ternyata Leonard juga berperasaan sama dengannya! Hatinya dipenuhi dengan rasa bahagia, mendengar semua ucapan Leonard yang barusan itu...

 

 

“Leonard...”

 

 

kini giliran Spock yang berbicara. Leonard sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk hal yang terburuk, misalnya; ditolak mentah-mentah, dikatain gak normal, dihina-dina, dsb.

 

 

Perlahan, Spock mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepadanya. “Pegang tanganku, Leonard.” Pintanya.

 

 

Walaupun sedikit bingung, Leonard tetap memegang tangan Spock. jari tangan mereka sama-sama mengisi ruas telapak tangan yang kosong. Setelah tangan mereka berdua bersatu, kini tubuh mereka yang saling bedekatan, hingga bersentuhan.

 

 

// _Leonard_.// Spock menyentuh pikiran Leonard. Suaranya menggema didalam kepala anak itu.

 

 

 

“Spock! aku bisa mendengar suaramu didalam kepalaku!” Leonard, terkaget-kaget. tapi dia tetap mempertahankan tubuh Spock yang menempel erat dengannya. Kedua tangannya bahkan mulai melingkari tubuh anak Vulcan yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu...

 

 

// _Koneksi ini tercipta karena aku merasakan hal yang sama kepadamu..._ // Spock perlahan memejamkan mata, dan sedikit menenangkan dirinya saat berada didalam dekapan Leonard. Rasanya seperti berada di... dirumah...?

 

 

Perasaan seperti bunga merekah muncul didalam hati Leonard, apalagi saat dia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh dan perasaan Spock.... lalu dengan lembut, Leonard mengangkat dagu Spock menggunakan tangannya.

 

 

“Bolehkah...” Leonard mendekatkan wajahnya kepadanya. Spock tak dapat memalingkan matanya dari pandangan mata Leonard, bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu terang itu begitu dekat... “Aku menciummu?” tanyanya.

 

 

Spock tak menjawab, dia hanya memejamkan mata ketika Leonard menciumnya. Spock tak terbiasa dengan cara berciuman manusia yang menggunakan mulut, karena ditempatnya hampir tak ada kontak fisik sama sekali dalam suatu hubungan.

 

 

Tubuhnya menegang saat Leonard menelusuri mulutnya lebih dalam, tetapi Leonard dengan cepat memberinya sinyal untuk tenang dan relaks. Hatinya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam perasaan aneh, yang membuatnya merasa bahagia, sampai-sampai tak mampu untuk membendung perasaannya sendiri.

 

 

Dibawah pohon ini, ditemani dengan puluhan kunang-kunang, dua anak berbeda dunia, mengikat janji.

 

 

Janji yang harus dan akan ditepati.

 

 

(TBC...)


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda membuka seluruh jendela rumah ketika pagi hari datang.

 

 

Wanita itu menghirup udara segar dari balik jendela, melihat kalau tanah disekitar rumah sedikit tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh embun pagi. Butiran embun menghiasi rerumputan dan dedaunan, membuat kilauan indah seperti permata.

 

 

“Hmmm,” Amanda menghela nafas dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum, “Hari yang baru, hari yang indah...” gumamnya. Wajar kalau dia bilang hari ini adalah hari yang indah, karena hari ini dia hanya memiliki 1 kelas untuk diajari. Jadinya nanti dia bisa pulang cepat dan bisa memasak untuk Spock.

 

 

 

Setelah puas menghirup udara pagi yang segar, Amanda beralih ke area dapur untuk memanaskan teko teh. Dia melirik kearah jam digital yang berada didekat rak penyimpanan gula dan rempah-rempah, angka disana menunjukan pukul 07:54.

 

 

Biasanya jam segini Spock sudah dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Dia selalu berangkat lebih pagi, katanya biar tak telat masuk kelas. Biasalah, tipikal Vulcan yang selalu _on time_.

 

 

Ketika Amanda sedang menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir, dia mendengar suara bantingan pintu keras dari lantai dua. Sontak membuat ibu dari pangeran Vulcan itu bergidik kaget, yang disusul dengan rasa ngeri. Soalnya seingat Amanda, hanya dia sendiri yang berada dirumah!

 

 

Kini terdengar langkah kaki cepat berjalan menuruni tangga. Amanda berteriak histeris, dia sudah mengambil posisi duduk meringkuk dilantai sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuh wanita malang itu bahkan sampai gemetaran...

 

 

Mendadak, ada suara seseorang memanggilnya, “...Ibu?”

 

 

“Hah!?”  Amanda berdecak kaget, lalu mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat Spock tengah berdiri tegak didepannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Dipundaknya ada tas sekolah, dan hari ini dia memakai sweater abu-abu yang dipadu dengan dalaman kemeja panjang putih.

 

 

Amanda langsung bangkit dari keterpurukannya, “Spock!” teriaknya sambil mengelus-elus dada, “A-Apa kau yang tadi membanting pintu dan berlari menuruni tangga!?” semburnya.

 

 

Spock menaikan alis, “Iya Ibu, itu aku. Maaf apabila sudah mengagetkanmu. Karena aku terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah.”

 

 

Dia membungkuk dalam tanda hormat kepada ibunya. lalu pergi berlari ke luar rumah. Tapi kali ini dia menutup pintunya dengan pelan, untungnya. Amanda melongo sendiri kayak orang bego melihat Spock... tumben-tumbennya dia telat bangun?? Biasanya Spock bangun lebih pagi dari Amanda, dan berangkat paling awal pula!

 

 

Apa yang membuatnya terlambat ya, hari ini...?

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Spock berlari menelusuri jalan aspal, sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya, tinggal 3 menit lagi kelas pertama akan segera dimulai! Dan dia masih berada jauh sekali dari sekolah!

 

 

Dia benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya yang tak bisa tidur semalaman, setelah dirinya dan Leonard err... berciuman dibawah pohon? Sebaliknya dari sana, Spock hanya terbaring termerenung di tempat tidurnya. Dengan kedua mata yang sepertinya enggan untuk tertutup, sambil meraba-raba bibirnya...

 

 

Lalu pada akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur, bangun-bangun sudah jam 07:49. Mau meninggal gak sih ngeliatnya?

 

 

Nafasnya mulai terengah ketika sampai diperempatan, Spock tahu kalau dia tak akan sampai tepat waktu, tapi setidaknya dia harus berhasil sampai kesekolah!

 

 

Kemudian terdengar suara geberan mesin motor melaju cepat disamping jalan bagi pejalan kaki, sebuah motor melaju kencang melewati Spock. tetapi motor itu langsung berhenti setelah melewati remaja Vulcan itu.

 

 

Satu-satunya orang yang masih memiliki motor darat yang berjalan dilingkungan ini hanyalah Leonard. dan ternyata benar, dialah sang pengendara motor yang memberhentikan motornya tepat didepan Spock.

 

 

Leonard melepas helmnya, untuk melihat Spock berhenti berlari di depannya. Nafasnya tersenggal, dia terlihat seperti habis melakukan sprint dari ujung...

 

 

“Spock?” panggil Leonard, dia menginjakan kakinya ke tanah dengan mesin motor yang masih menyala. “Kau... terlambat pergi kesekolah?”  tanyanya dengan tampang bodoh.

 

 

Spock sedikit menyeka keringat di keningnya, “...Melihat dari betapa kencangnya kau memaksakan mesin motormu untuk berjalan dan waktu saat ini... kurasa kau juga terlambat, Leonard.”

 

 

Leonard ketawa lemes mendengar statementnya Spock. dia sendiri juga telat karena nggak bisa tidur...setelah _kissing-under-the-tree_ itu... mukanya menjadi merah kala mengingatnya.

 

 

Tahu kalau mereka sama-sama telat ( _dan sama-sama nggak bisa tidur pula semalam..._ ), Leonard menyuruh Spock untuk naik ke motornya dan pergi bersama. Toh lagian kalau naik kendaraan, _at least_ akan bisa datang lebih cepat...

 

 

 

“Ayo, naiklah. Akan lebih cepat kalau kita pergi berdua.” Ajak Leonard. dia kembali memasang helmnya dan mulai memanaskan mesinnya lagi.

 

 

Spock tersipu. Dia menganggukan kepalanya, lalu ikut naik ke atas motor pemuda bermata abu-abu itu. kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Leonard, Leonard sendiri tertawa dalam hati menyadari kalau Spock benar-benar memeluknya dengan erat. Sepertinya dia masih tak yakin dalam mengendarai motor tuanya ini.

 

 

Dengan sekali dorongan mesin, mereka berdua pergi dari sana.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Ternyata meskipun sudah ikut berangkat dengan Leonard menggunakan sepeda motor tuanya, mereka berdua tetap saja telat. sekarang mereka berlari di lorong koridor yang sepi karena anak-anak sudah masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

 

 

“Tunggu!”

 

 

Leonard tiba-tiba menahan tangan Spock. otomatis, mereka berdua berhenti berlari. Spock memberi Leonard tampang bingung, kenapa dia malah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti? Pagi ini mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki kelas kalkulus, dan hari ini ada tes penting!

 

 

“Kurasa tak ada gunanya untuk masuk kedalam kelas dijam segini. Kita pasti sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengikuti tesnya....” Leonard menarik Spock untuk berhadapan dengannya.

 

 

“Lantas apa usulmu, Leonard?” tanya sang Vulcan.

 

 

Leonard sedikit berdehem tanda sedang berfikir. Kemudian, dia menemukan ide, “Sebaiknya kita pergi dan bersembunyi di perpustakaan. Aku tahu tempat bagus dimana tidak ada yang akan menemukan kita.”

 

 

Spock mengangkat alis, “Kau mengusulkan untuk membolos?”

 

 

“Yeah, begitulah,” Leonard menyeringai, “Lagian masih ada hari esok untuk tes itu. jadi....” dia baru engeh kalau dari tadi dia mengengam tangan Spock, dan dia mulai mengayunkannya secara pelan. “Bagaimana menurutmu?” tanyanya dengan wajah tersipu.

 

 

Spock ikut tersipu juga, dia sama sekali belum pernah membolos kelas... seumur hidupnya. Tapi karena Leonard mengajaknya... dan mereka memang sudah terlambat masuk kelas... yah, bolehlah.

 

 

Merasa kalau Spock juga setuju dengan idenya, Leonard menganggukan kepala lalu membawanya pergi dari sana.

 

 

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih melingkar....

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Leonard membawanya masuk ke area perpustakaan yang saat itu kosong kelompong. Dia menyuruhnya untuk berjalan merunduk melewati meja petugas, karena jika ketahuan mereka ada disini dan tak ada dikelas, mereka bisa dikenai hukuman.

 

 

Setelah berhasil melalui meja petugas, mereka berjalan menuju lorong rak buku paling ujung dan masuk kedalam sana. Setelah itu, Leonard menyuruhnya untuk berhenti pas di pojokan.

 

 

“Huh, tak kusangka aku akan berada disini lagi.” gungam Leonard, dia merebahkan dirinya untuk duduk di lantai dan menyenderkan punggungnya diantara persilangan tembok.

 

 

Spock mengikutinya duduk di lantai, dia sedikit melihat kesekeliling. Menemukan kalau mereka dalam posisi duduk di pojok ruangan ini, mereka tak akan terlihat karena terhalangi oleh rak buku dan meja-meja yang ada didepan.

 

 

“Apakah kau sering datang kemari untuk membolos?” Spock menaruh tasnya di samping, dia memposisikan dirinya berada tepat disebelah Leonard.

 

 

“Kadang kala. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sih rajin masuk...” Leonard menyeringai, mendapati Spock berada sangat dekat dengannya. Biasanya dia menjaga jarak, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi....

 

 

Spock memperhatikan Leonard menyeringai didepannya. Dia suka sekali melihat Leonard riang gembira, menunjukan betapa bebasnya dia untuk mengekspressikan perasaannya.

 

 

Kedua anak itu kemudian jatuh diam. Saling menikmati keheningan diantara mereka. Padahal sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama merasa takut dan deg-degan, karena baru pertama kali inilah mereka benar-benar berada berduaan disebuah tempat setelah ‘pengakuan’ kecil semalam...

 

 

“Heh, jadi... sekarang kita...” Leonard memecah keheningan dengan tawa kecil. “Berpasangan?” lanjutnya. Perlahan, tangannya mencoba untuk meraih tangan Spock yang ada didekatnya.

 

 

Spock berkedip beberapa kali, mendengar istilah yang diucapkan oleh Leonard, membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. “Kurasa begitu.” katanya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, tapi sudah tidak lagi saat Leonard berhasil menggapainya dan mengengamnya dengan erat.

 

 

“Kalau begitu... bolehkah aku tahu sedikit tentang dirimu? Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menceritakan soal diriku.” Tanya Leonard secara tiba-tiba.

 

 

Spock berfikir kalau itu adalah hal yang masuk akal untuk dilakukan. Mungkin kedua orang tua mereka sudah saling mengenal, tapi mereka kan belum... namun ketertarikan sudah menghubungkan mereka.

 

 

“Baiklah. Namaku Spock, aku tidak menyebutkan Marga ku karena biasanya manusia akan susah mengucapkannya. Umurku 16 tahun, menurut standar Terran. Ibuku adalah Amanda Grayson, seorang professor. Dan ayahku adalah Sarek, Ambassador dari Vulcan.” Spock menjelaskan dirinya dengan singkat.

 

 

“Oh, okay. Ayahmu adalah seorang pemimpin negara. Jadi apakah hal itu membuatmu seorang pangeran?” canda Leonard.

 

 

Spock tersipu, “Kurasa secara harafiah, itu betul.”

 

 

“Wow,” Leonard tampak takjub, “ _I have a Prince. Not just an average Prince, but a Vulcan Prince._ ” Dia menyeringai, lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi Spock. Spock terkejut saat Leonard mengecup pipinya, tapi dia tak menahannya. Wajahnya justeru berwarna hijau tua sekarang.

 

 

Leonard ketawa ngikik saat melihat Spock malu habis dicium olehnya. Sebaiknya Vulcan itu segera membiasakan diri, karena Leonard suka untuk menciumnya.

 

 

“Ehem. Oke, sepertinya sekarang giliranku... yeah, namaku Leonard. Leonard Horatio McCoy. Jangan beritahu nama panjangku ke orang lain, terutama kepada Jim. umurku 18 tahun. Ibuku bernama Jamie, sedangkan ayahku bernama David. Aku bercita-cinta ingin menjadi dokter. Oh, ya. Aku anak paling muda dari 3 bersaudara.” Sama seperti Spock, Leonard juga menjelaskan tentang dirinya secara singkat.

 

 

Spock memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar kalau Leonard memiliki saudara kandung, “Kau memiliki saudara?” tanyanya.

 

 

“Yeah, dua orang kakak. Laki-laki dan perempuan.” Jawab Leonard, yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

 

 

“Aku tak pernah melihat mereka. Yang aku lihat hanya dirimu.”

 

 

“Aww~, itu manis sekali. Oke, nyeleneh. Ehem. Kedua kakakku tidak tinggal disini, mereka lebih memilih untuk tinggal dikota dan memiliki pekerjaan normal...” lagi-lagi Leonard menyeringai.

 

 

“Pekerjaan normal?” Spock kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

 

 

“Ya... mereka tak ingin menjadi dokter, seperti ayahku. Makanya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini karena kata mereka, mereka tak akan berkembang jika terus-terusan berada disini,” Leonard terlihat sendu. “Kalau aku, aku memang ingin menjadi seorang dokter sejak awal. Bukan karena ayahku seorang dokter, tetapi aku ingin menolong orang banyak... ha, terdengar klise, sih memang....”

 

 

Spock mempelajari mimik wajahnya baik-baik. Dia bisa melihat kalau Leonard sebenarnya kesepian setelah ditinggal pergi kakak-kakaknya. Sepertinya dia memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan mereka.

 

 

// _Kau tak perlu bersedih. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu._ // pikir Spock, mengerti rasa rasa kesepian yang dirasakan oleh Leonard.

 

 

Mendadak Leonard berdecak kaget, lalu menatap lurus kepada Spock. “Spock...lagi-lagi aku mendengarmu didalam kepalaku.” Ucapnya.

 

 

Spock tak berkata apa-apa. Secara simpel dia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya diatas pundak Leonard, sambil sedikit mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka.

 

 

Leonard mendengus. Dia juga menyenderkan kepalanya kepada Spock, menempatkan hidungnya disamping kepalanya. Rambutnya berbau seperti rempah-rempah, Leonard menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

 

 

Di tempat sunyi ini, mereka duduk dan saling menyenderkan badan masing-masing. Suasana begitu tenang, tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Tangan mereka masih terikat jadi satu, enggan untuk terlepas.

 

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Suara bel jam istirahat kedua berbunyi.

 

 

Uhura baru saja selesai dari kelas bahasanya, dan langsung pergi untuk menemui teman-temannya di tempat biasa. Sesampainya disana, dia cuman melihat Jim, Sulu, dan Chekov. Jim duduk merenung di meja luar sambil mengunyah roti isi, sedangkan Sulu dan Chekov seperti biasanya berada disisi masing-masing. Mereka berdiri bersenderkan meja makan yang ditempati Jim.

 

 

Gadis berkulit hitam itu mengangkat alis saat mengambil tempat duduk didepan Jim. “...Aku tahu kalau Scotty masih ada kelas mekanik. Tetapi aku tak tahu soal Leonard dan Spock. dimana mereka?” tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

 

 

Sulu sedikit menyeringai mendengar pertanyaannya, Chekov yang berdiri disampingnya bingung.

 

 

“He? Bones dan Spock? mana kutahu, aku tak melihat mereka sejak tadi pagi.” Kata Jim dengan mulut penuh makanan. Uhura memberinya tissue untuk membersihkan mulutnya yang kotor.

 

 

“Hmm... aneh, biasanya Leonard kalau bolos, dia akan tetap mendatangi kita disini. Lalu Spock, dia tak mungkin meninggalkan satu kelas pun...” Uhura mengosok dagu, dia merasa penasaran sekali mengenai lenyapnya Leonard dan Spock diwaktu yang bersamaan.

 

 

Disaat perempuan itu berfikir, Sulu masih menyeringai lebar sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit...

 

 

“Hikaru?” Chekov memanggilnya dengan suara lembut, “Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?”

 

 

Sulu menepuk-nepuk kepala Chekov, membawa pemuda itu lebih dekat kepadanya.... “Ah, nggak. Aku hanya baru engeh kalau cuaca hari ini indah sekali.” Katanya, masih menyeringai keatas langit biru.

 

 

(TBC...)


	8. Chapter 8

Atmosfir diudara telah berubah. Cuaca kembali berganti, menandakan mau masuk ke musim gugur. Musim gugur adalah musim dimana akan banyak sekali libur akademik, apalagi nanti saat musim dingin; bisa libur selama sebulan penuh.

 

 

Leonard dan Spock sedang berjalan kaki di jalan setapak menuju rumah mereka. Hari ini Leonard tak membawa sepeda motornya karena jalanan sedang licin, dia takut ban motornya terselip dan terjadi kecelakaan.

 

 

Jadinya mereka berjalan kaki.

 

 

Spock bersin saat angin dingin mengenai lehernya, Leonard yang berjalan duluan didepannya berhenti dan menengok kebelakang. Melihat Spock sedang membersihkan hidungnya menggunakan sapu tangan. Dia bisa melihat kalau wajah dan hidungnya bersepuh hijau, pasti dia kedinginan.

 

 

Leonard melepaskan ikatan syal tebal yang melilit dilehernya, lalu mengalungkannya kepada Spock. “Kau seharusnya membawa syal, _darling_. Udara semakin dingin sekarang.” Komentarnya saat mengikat syal itu dileher Spock.

 

 

Spock mengamati tangan Leonard yang terbungkus sarung tangan kulit memasangkannya syal wool yang langsung menghangatkan lehernya itu, merasa seperti anak kecil.

 

 

“Aku tidak memperhatikan cuaca hari ini.” Spock memberinya alasan.

 

 

Leonard menyeringai, “Well, kau harus lebih memperhatikan cuaca, kalau begitu.” Katanya.

 

 

Usai memakaikan syal kepada Spock, Leonard meminta izin untuk pergi duluan karena mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Spock. Sementara rumahnya Leonard masih berada sedikit jauh didepan.

 

 

Spock melambaikan tangan ketika melihat Leonard berjalan pergi. Tapi mendadak dia berhenti ditengah jalan, dan berjalan kembali kehadapannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Leonard mencium kening kepala Spock. Setelah itu dia pergi berlari.

 

 

“Sampai jumpa besok, Spock!” sahutnya di kejauhan.

 

 

Spock mengelus keningnya, tangannya bergerak menelusuri pipinya yang terasa semakin hangat. Lagi-lagi perasaan seperti bunga merekah dia rasakan didalam dadanya.

 

 

“Ya, sampai jumpa…” ucapnya dengan pelan.

 

 

Dia masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya sampai sosok Leonard tak terlihat lagi di depan mata. Hanya tinggal suara hentakan sepatunya saja.

 

 

Sementara Amanda, berdiri bersenderkan ambang jendela rumahnya yang menghadap langsung ketempat Spock berdiri. Wanita itu tadinya terdiam cengo, sebelum dia tertawa menggelegar sambil memukul lutut kakinya sendiri. Wajahnya menjadi merah dengan seketika, beberapa butir air mata keluar dari matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

 

 

“Well! Aku tak melihat hal itu akan datang…ah, sudahlah.” Gungamnya.

 

 

Amanda lalu pergi berlalu sambil bersenandung, seperti tak melihat apa-apa barusan.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Esok hari di sekolah, Spock dan Leonard lagi-lagi menemukan diri mereka dalam perpustakaan. Bedanya, Spock sedang berdiri diantara lorong buku untuk mencari buku yang dibutuhkan untuk makalah tugas. Sedangkan Leonard secara tiba-tiba sudah muncul disampingnya.

 

 

“Wow, tak kusangka kalau dugaanku benar. Kau memang ada disini.” Hal itulah yang Leonard katakan kepadanya, sebelum mendekatinya dan memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat.

 

 

“Itu mungkin karena _melding_ kita.” Spock membalas pelukannya, mereka berpelukan cuman sebentar, karena menyadari kalau mereka berada ditempat umum yang siapa tahu ada orang bisa melihar mereka.

 

 

“ _Melding_ …? Oh, ya, _your Vulcan thingy_ itu… er….perduli untuk menjelaskannya kepadaku….lagi?”  Leonard terlihat tak yakin.

 

 

Spock tahu kalau seharusnya dia menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada Leonard mengenai hubungan batin yang baru mereka buat ini, salah satu hal yang penting adalah…

 

 

“Leonard,” Spock mengangkat tangannya kehadapan Leonard. “Tempelkan telapak tanganmu dengan tanganku.” Perintahnya.

 

 

Leonard mengikuti perintahnya. Dia menempelkan tangannya dengan tangan Spock, lalu Spock menyuruhnya untuk menutup jari tangan, kecuali yang jari telunjuk dan tengah.

 

 

Ping.

 

 

“Oh,” Leonard berkedip cepat saat merasakan sesuatu seperti getaran dalam dadanya. “Apa itu? Aku merasa seperti ada yang menyentak pikiranku!” dia jadi heboh sendiri.

 

 

Spock menaikan pinggir bibirnya, sedikit membuat senyuman. “Itu adalah _Vulcan Kiss_. Cara berciuman dalam Vulcan.”

 

 

“Ooh, begitu rupanya!” Leonard seperti habis mendapat pencerahan. “Kalau dalam Vulcan, bagaimana caranya untuk berpelukan?” tanyanya.

 

 

Spock memiringkan kepalanya, “Kurasa tak ada cara khusus dalam melakukan itu.”

 

 

“Oh, _great_.” Leonard kembali memeluk Spock, tapi kali ini lebih erat dari yang tadi. “Karena aku suka memelukmu menggunakan cara manusia.”

 

 

Spock tersipu lagi. Hanya dengan mendengar omongan manis Leonard saja bisa membuatnya jadi panas dan malu, suatu hal tidak masuk akal lain yang dia temukan dalam hubungannya dengan pemuda itu.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Jim memanggil Leonard dan Spock yang sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah berdampingan. Dia melambai dari tempat ngumpul teman-temannya yang lain. Sementara kedua pasangan baru itu saling bertukar pandang, seakan-akan mereka sedang berdiskusi apakah harus memberitahu teman-teman mereka yang lain atau tidak soal hubungan baru mereka.

 

 

Sebelum mereka bisa menemui kesepakatan, Jim sudah berdiri tegak didepan mereka.

 

 

“Hey! Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat kalian… kemarin kalian tidak ada sih! Hehe! Lagian, kok tumben kalian datang bersama…?” Tanya Jim dengan seringai besar diwajahnya.

 

 

Spock dan Leonard lagi-lagi saling melirik. Mereka jadi sedikit menjaga jarak.

 

 

“B-Bukan urusanmu untuk tahu kemana aku pergi kemarin, bodoh.” Leonard menarik ujung hidung Jim, menerima sebuah teriakan sakit dari bocah asal Iowa itu. Lalu dia pergi berlalu melewati Jim. Dia sempat menengok kebelakang untuk melihat Spock, senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

 

 

Spock mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia ingin kalau yang lain jangan tahu dulu tentang hubungan mereka, jadi tetaplah terlihat kalau kita tidak akrab.

 

 

“Aw, aw, _dammit_ , Bones! Sialan!” umpat Jim sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang jadi merah.

 

 

Spock mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jim, “Aku pergi duluan, Jim.”

 

 

“Hee—eeh!? Tunggu aku! Spock!” Jim berlari mengikuti Spock yang sudah dalam setengah perjalanan menuju meja tempat yang lain berkumpul.

 

 

Leonard yang datang duluan duduk disamping Chekov. Di seberang meja ada Uhura dan Scotty sedang mengurus pekerjaan mereka. Sulu mendadak nongol entah darimana, dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk disamping Leonard.

 

 

“Well… aku bisa melihat ada perkembangan yang cukup siknifikan.” Kata Sulu pada Leonard dengan wajah mengejek.

 

 

Leonard ingin sekali menonjok mukanya, tapi dia inget kalau ada Chekov disampingnya. Bisa-bisa dia ditampol sama anak Russia itu. “Apa maksudmu, Hikaru? Aku…tidak mengerti sama apa yang kau bicarakan.” Katanya.

 

 

“He~ apa? Apa? Katanya kamu jadian sama Spock ya, Leonard?” si Chekov mendadak ngerocos ngomong tanpa aba-aba.

 

 

Leonard yang kaget sama omongannya langsung menutup mulut remaja itu. Uhura dan Scotty dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka, melihat Leonard sedang memberongos mulut Chekov.

 

 

“Apa? Sepertinya aku mendengar kalau ada yang jadian…” kata Scotty.

 

 

“NGGAK! Siapa yang jadian!? Nggak ada yang jadian!” Leonard membantah. Mukanya jadi berwarna pink.

 

 

Jim dan Spock yang datang terakhir ikut duduk bareng. Spock duduk disamping Uhura, sedangkan Jim duduk disamping Sulu yang ketawa lemes ngeliat pacarnya diubek-ubek sama Leonard. Kayaknya dia bakal nusuk Leonard memakai pedang anggarnya, nanti…

 

 

Wajah Leonard jadi semakin merah pas ngeliat Spock berada diseberangnya. _Dammit_!

 

 

“Lagi ngomongin apaan sih? Kok kayaknya heboh amat?” Tanya Jim dengan polosnya.

 

 

“Nggak ada! Nggak ngomongin apa-apa!” sembur Leonard. Dia buru-buru mencengkram kerah baju Chekov dan Sulu, membawa dua pemuda malang itu pergi menjauh dari meja. “Aku…ada ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mereka.” Itulah alasan Leonard untuk menarik Sulu dan Chekov dari tempat duduk dengan hawa pembunuh.

 

 

Uhura dan Scotty melongo ngeliat Leonard menyeret Sulu dan Chekov menuju tempat yang jauh, pasangan muda itu melengos lalu kembali kepada tugas mereka yang sempat terbengkalai.

 

 

Spock duduk dengan tenang, dia diam saja sambil mengotak-atik Padd-nya.

 

 

Sementara, Jim…

 

 

“Jim?” Spock menengok dari atas layar Padd-nya. “Kenapa kau menatapku terus dari tadi?” ujarnya, saat mengetahui kalau Jim sedang menatapnya.

 

 

“Eh!? Masa?! E-eh,maaf, aku…tidak sengaja. Hanya saja…” muka Jim jadi berwarna merah. Pemuda yang punya kelebihan dalam bidang olahraga itu mengaruk kepalanya, dia terlihat seperti habis ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

 

 

Spock memiringkan kepala, merasa bingung dengan sikap Jim yang aneh. “Hanya saja apa, Jim? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?”

 

 

“Bu…bukan begitu, eh, tapi iya sih… eh… er….augh, dammit. Aku harus pergi.” Jim kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia bangkit dari atas bangku, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

 

 

Spock ditinggal bingung, tapi dia tak terlalu memusingkan soal Jim. Karena Jim memang kadang sering aneh sendiri. Makanya dia kembali ke layar Padd-nya, tanpa curiga maupun penasaran akan apa yang mau Jim katakana padanya.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Leonard mencubit pipi Chekov sekuat yang ia bisa. Membuat pemuda Russia imut itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kedua lengan Leonard yang mencubitnya.

 

 

“Leonard, lepaskan dia. Atau kutusuk dirimu.” Sulu berdiri dibelakang Leonard dengan hawa menyeramkan. Ditangannya ada sebilah pulpen tinta yang bisa berubah fungsinya menjadi alat membunuh kapan saja.

 

 

Leonard melepaskan Chekov. Chekov meringis kesakitan sambil berlari menuju Sulu, bersembunyi dibalik tubuh pria yang berasal dari Korea itu. Leonard kemudian berbalik badan untuk menghadap ke Sulu…

 

 

“Kau memberitahunya?!” Leonard udah masang muka garang, seperti karnivora yang sudah memilih korban lemahnya untuk dimangsa.

 

 

“Ya iyalah, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darinya.” Sulu nggak merhatiin Leonard yang udah kayak mau bunuh orang, dia sibuk mendiamkan Chekov yang mulai menangis dengan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

 

 

Leonard mengusap keningnya. Mendadak dia jadi ngerasa capek. Dia mulai berjalan mengitari tiang papan yang ada didekat tempat mereka berdiri, setelah dua kali mengitarinya, dia kembali lagi kehadapan Sulu dan Chekov yang ketakutan.

 

 

“Anyway, kau sekarang itu benar-benar pacaran dengannya? Haha. Satu-satunya manusia yang aku kenal---hell, yang ada didunia ini malah, yang memacari seorang Vulcan.” Omongan Sulu terdengar seperti sindiran campur pujian.

 

 

Leonard mendengus ,“Entah aku harus menganggap itu sebagai pujian atau tidak. tapi, ya…mungkin hubungan kita sekarang sudah bisa dibilang seperti itu…” dia nampak malu.

 

 

Sulu dan Chekov bertukar pandang, lalu mereka ketawa nista secara berbarengan.

 

 

Ngeliat mereka ngetawain dia, Leonard naik darah. Mukanya jadi merah.

 

 

“DIAM!! Kenapa kalian tertawa?! Berhentilah tertawa!” teriak Leonard. Dia siap ngambil tong sampah buat nimpukin wajah Sulu atau Chekov.

 

 

Sulu mengangkat tangannya dalam isyarat untuk menenangkan Leonard, “Ha-ha-ha, maaf, maaf… maksudku bukan begitu… ha-ha-ha…” dia mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa, tapi sayang, dia gagal melakukannya.

 

 

“Hanya saja aneh, Leonard! Kamu yang terkenal dingin dan menyebalkan… sekarang jadi terlihat lebih kalem dengan Spock~” Celetuk Chekov sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari belakang Sulu. Tapi dia kembali bersembunyi pas Leonard memberinya pandangan membunuh.

 

 

Sulu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Chekov,  berbisik padanya untuk pergi kembali duluan karena dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu berdua dengan Leonard.

 

 

Saat Chekov melenggang pergi, kini giliran Sulu yang memberikan Leonard pandangan membunuh.

 

 

Leonard mengangkat kedua tangannya, “Sorry aku tidak sengaja hampir membunuh pacarmu.” Mendingan dia ngaku salah daripada berakhir jadi mayat yang ketusuk sama pena.

 

 

Sulu menyimpan pulpennya kembali ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. “Good. Kau mungkin akan bereaksi sama denganku apabila Spock yang digituin sama orang lain.”

 

 

Leonard merinding sendiri. kalau sampai Spock dianiaya sama orang lagi, dia bisa memastikan orang itu tak akan pernah lagi melihat cahaya matahari.

 

 

“Ah, so!” Sulu sekarang memamerkan senyuman cerah. “Jadi kau sudah membuka hati kepadanya, huh? Dan semuanya berjalan lancar? Kau seharusnya berhutang budi kepadaku.” Katanya dengan nada songong.

 

 

“Ya, ya, whatever,” Leonard kembali tersipu. “Aku sekarang minta tolong agar yang lain tidak mengetahui soal hubunganku dengan Spock… ya, kecuali Chekov. _Your little white rabbit from Russia_ itu…”

 

 

“Tentu saja. Aku bisa menjaga mulut. Dan aku bisa memastikan Chekov untuk melakukan hal yang sama.” Wajah cerah Sulu mendadak luntur setelah dia mengatakan itu. “Tapi…Leonard, masih ada satu hal yang menganjal pikiranku.” Katanya dengan wajah serius.

 

 

“…Hal apa?” Leonard memberinya wajah bingung.

 

 

“Jocelyn. Kudengar dia kembali masuk semester ini, kembali melanjutkan kelasnya didalam kelas biologi…”

 

 

Leonard jatuh diam setelah mendengar nama yang Sulu sebutkan. Matanya melotot, kemudian disusul oleh suara geraman yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menengok ketempat Spock duduk, melihat Vulcan itu sedang berbicara dengan Chekov. Mungkin bertanya kenapa datang-datang pemuda manis itu menangis.

 

 

“….Damn. perempuan sialan itu kenapa harus datang kembali, sih.” Gungam Leonard, kesal.

 

 

(TBC…)


	9. Chapter 9

 

Mary Jocelyn Stamford. Nama itu seperti kutukan yang mengerikan, tidak akan pernah bisa hilang seumur hidup... dan itulah yang Leonard rasakan.

 

 

“...Demi apa, perempuan itu kembali masuk? Kukira dia udah ogah masuk sekolah gara-gara pacaran sama anak luar??” kata Leonard sambil mengerang kesal.

 

 

“Para gadis. Mereka heboh membicarakan kalau ratu lebah mereka akan segera kembali kesini, mengambil tahtanya kembali...” seringai yang menghiasi wajah Sulu kini menghilang, dia menjadi lebih serius sekarang. “Dan mungkin akan mengambil kembali pacarnya juga...” lanjutnya dengan nada pahit.

 

 

Leonard mengeluarkan suara jijik, “Cih! Aku tidak mau memiliki urusan lagi dengan perempuan naga itu, dia adalah contoh nyata dari perempuan setan! Dan informasi buatmu, aku _bukan_ pacarnya!”

 

 

“Tapi dia menganggapmu sebagai pacar. Lagian, apaan sih yang dulu merasukimu sampai-sampai mau jalan bareng dengannya? Emang sih, Jocelyn itu cantik dan pintar... tapi sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan wajahnya.” Tanya Sulu.

 

 

Leonard sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sulu. “...Dulu dia yang mendekatiku. Dia memakai 1001 alasan agar aku sudi mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya... argh, kenapa diriku begitu bodoh! Mau saja diperalat oleh penyihir-brengsek-tida....”

 

 

“Leonard?”

 

 

Leonard buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri saat mendengar suara lembut milik Spock, dia menengok kesamping, mendapati kalau Vulcan muda itu berdiri disana dan sedang menatapnya dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

 

 

“S-Spock!” Leonard keringat dingin, dia berharap kalau Spock tidak mendengarnya sedang membicarakan ( _sebenarnya lebih tepat dibilang menghina-dina_ ) Jocelyn, mantan pacarnya. “K-K-kau mengagetkanku!” teriaknya. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Spock, tapi, ya... begitulah.

 

 

Spock memiringkan kepalanya. Sulu melihat mereka berdua sambil tersenyum simpul, dia bisa merasakan ada chemistry yang aneh diantara mereka berdua, chemistry yang terasa sangat familiar, sekaligus aneh.

 

 

“Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.” Spock meminta maaf, wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

 

 

Leonard mulai mendumel, “Kau sebaiknya belajar untuk tidak mengagetkan orang, hobgoblin.” Dengan itu, dia pergi berlalu.

 

 

Sulu mengeritkan dahi, dalam hati dia berkata; ‘Dasar orang bego. Aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud berkata kasar kepada Spock, tapi seharusnya dia tidak usah berpura-pura untuk membencinya dihadapanku. Bodoh.’

 

 

Spock kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sulu. Menyadari kalau sedang diamati, Sulu mengarahkan panadanganya ke Spock, lalu tersenyum.

 

 

“Biarakan saja dia, kau tahu orang Georgia; mereka sebenarnya baik hati dan perhatian, tapi sayangnya mereka keras kepala dan tidak mau mengikuti kata hati mereka.” Kata Sulu sambil tersenyum.

 

 

Perkataannya terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan.

 

 

“...Dia terlihat terganggu,” ucap Spock. “Apakah ada sesuatu yang menganggunya?” sesungguhnya dia tidak mau bertanya terlalu banyak, lagian toh Leonard akan memberitahunya nanti. Tapi tetap saja, keingintahuan membunuh sang Vulcan.

 

 

Senyuman di wajah Sulu tidak luntur, dia justeru ketawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari Spock. “Kamu benar-benar memperhatikannya, ya. Kurasa memang ada sesuatu yang menganggunya, tetapi Leonard bukanlah tipe yang akan dengan mudah memberitahukan apa isi pikirannya...”

 

 

Spock merasa sedikit gugup pada saat Sulu bilang kalau dia sangat memperhatikan Leonard. Dia harus cepat-cepat mencari alasan untuk menyangkalnya....

 

 

“Begitukah? Raut wajahnya menangkap perhatianku....” kata Spock. Spock berasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri, karena dengan berkata seperti itu, dia benar-benar memperlihatkan kalau dia memang memperhatikan Leonard!

 

 

“Hmm.....” Sulu kembali tertawa kecil. Ternyata Spock sama saja dengan Leonard, mungkin dari awal mereka memang sudah jodoh... pikirnya.

 

Menyadari kalau Spock tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini, Sulu berinisiatif untuk menghentikannya duluan.

 

 

“Well... aku rasa, kamu sebaiknya bertanya langsung kepada Leonard, Spock. Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun kepadamu...lagipula, akan lebih baik mendengar langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan, bukan?”

 

 

Sulu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi, dia membetulkan tas selempang yang melilit di samping pundaknya. “Aku mau pergi duluan, soalnya habis ini ada Try-Out... duluan ya, Spock.” Sebelum pergi, Sulu memberikan salam terakhir, lalu dia pergi kearah yang sama yang Leonard lalui barusan.

 

 

Spock menganggukan kepala, tanda mempersilahkan Sulu untuk pergi. Setelah dia pergi, kini hanya ada Spock sendiri disana, di dekat papan pengumuman utama. Tempat Leonard berdiri tadi.

 

 

Sebuah perasaan tidak dapat dibohongi. Spock merasakan perasaan Leonard. Dia merasa tidak tenang dan nyaman, tetapi Spock tidak bisa mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya terganggu.

 

 

Haruskah dia menyusul Leonard? Spock sedikit berselisih dengan batinnya mengenai hal ini.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Leonard masuk kedalam kelas terakhirnya untuk hari ini, yaitu kelas Sejarah. Dia selalu mengeluh setiap kali masuk kedalam kelas ini, karena menurutnya sejarah itu tidak terlalu penting! Emang sih sejarah itu penting agar bisa belajar dari kesalahan masa lalu dan mengambil kebaikannya...

 

 

Tapi Leonard bukanlah seseorang yang selalu mengayomi masa lalu, dia lebih memusatkan pikirannya untuk selalu melangkah maju kedepan, tanpa melihat kebelakang.

 

 

Begitu juga mengenai hubungannya dengan Jocelyn. anyway, apakah hubungan mereka memang pantas untuk disebut sebagai sebuah ‘hubungan’? Leonard tidak merasa berpacaran dengan primadona satu sekolahan itu, gadis kepala angin itu saja yang menganggapnya seperti itu. Leonard sih enggak.

 

 

Mr.Stanley sedang menjelaskan melalui proyektor mengenai perang dunia, kemudian berlanjut mengenai penemuan teknologi luar angkasa, terus bla bla bla bla... sungguh, semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut guru setengah baya itu terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur.

 

 

Leonard yang memilih bangku di pojok belakang menghela nafas panjang. Mata rasanya berat banget, entah sudah berapa kali dia meneteskan air mata karena kebanyakan menguap.

 

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, biasanya pikiran Leonard bisa melenceng kemana-mana. Ditengah-tengah kerumunan kelas yang semua anak-anaknya pada merhatiin kedepan, tertinggalah Leonard dibelakang, meratapi nasib.

 

 

Ah, kali ini sepertinya dia tidak meratapi nasib.

 

 

Dia ingat tadi dia sedikit membentak Spock di depan Sulu. Secara refleks Leonard memaki dirinya dan bahkan memukul kepalanya sendiri. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, toh lagian Sulu juga tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Spock... tadi itu dia hanya kaget saja, soalnya lagi ngomongin Jocelyn, mendadak Spock nongol!

 

 

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jocelyn...

 

 

Perempuan itu tentu tidak akan mencoba untuk merusak hidupnya lagi, bukan? Mengingat kalau sekarang Leonard sedang menjalani hubungan baru dengan Spock, remaja Vulcan yang rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari kamarnya...

 

 

Leonard berharap semoga Spock tidak bertemu dengan Jocelyn, dalam kondisi apapun. Entah itu hanya pertemuan sekilas atau tidak sengaja. Apalagi sampai kenalan segala, mendingan Leonard mengambil pisau dan bunuh diri di tempat.

 

 

Karena dia tahu, pasti Jocelyn akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang sengsara. Dan jika gadis setan itu tahu kalau Leonard sudah lepas dari jeratannya dan kini memiliki pacar baru, ( _Hm, mungkin harus ada seseorang untuk memberitahunya kalau Leonard lebih menyukai remaja Vulcan imut sekarang...dan cowok, pula._ ) dia pasti akan menerornya habis-habisan.

 

 

Tiba-tiba bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi.

 

 

Mr.Stanley mematikan infocus-nya. “Baiklah, materi yang tadi dijelaskan itu untuk bahan ujian tengah semester, ya. Tolong dipelajari lagi dirumah.” Katanya.

 

 

Leonard bengong, dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan omongan gurunya kecuali pada bagian terakhir; yaitu mengenai ujian tengah semester.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Leonard pergi keluar gedung sekolah sambil mendumel. Sialan, dia nggak nyangka kalau materi yang tadi dijelasin tuh buat ujian tengah semester! Mampus aja deh dia nanti, soalnya dia sama sekali nggak merhatiin apa yang diomongin sama itu guru.

 

 

Ah, tapi kan dia masih bisa mendapatkan materinya dari temen-temen yang lain. Gitu aja kok repot?

 

 

“Sigh...” Leonard menghela nafas panjang. Dia melilitkan syal rajutannya hingga menutupi setengah dari mukanya. “Aku ingin cepat pulang dan tidur...” gungamnya, sambil melihat kesekeliling lingkungan sekolah yang sudah sepi; langit senja berwarna orange menghiasi ufuk.

 

 

Ketika pemuda bermata abu-abu itu berjalan ke ujung jalan, dia melihat ada seseorang sedang duduk di bangku kayu taman. Leonard melotot saat menyadari siapa  itu.

 

 

“Spock!” sahutnya, dia dengan segera berlari menuju tempat Vulcan mungil itu.

 

 

Spock menengok, dan segera bangkit dari atas bangku. Dia membetulkan jaket berbahan tebal warna abu-abu dan syal putihnya, sudah merupakan kebiasaan baginya untuk selalu tampil bagus; apalagi kalau untuk bertemu dengan Leonard.

 

 

“Kukira kamu sudah pulang duluan. Kamu tidak memiliki kelas sore.” Leonard terengah-engah saat sampai di hadapan Spock. Uap putih keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya seraya dia berbicara.

 

 

“Itu benar,” Spock mengangguk. Vulcan itu lalu sedikit membuang pandangannya kesamping, seperti orang yang malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.... “Tapi aku....” omongannya terhenti mendadak.

 

 

Leonard mengamati baik-baik ekspressi wajahnya. Spock sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan dia tidak melihatnya langsung dimata. Dia pasti merasa malu. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat Leonard tertawa dan ingin memeluknya erat-erat.

 

 

“Kau menungguku, huh?” Leonard menyelesaikan omongan Spock. “Manis sekali, darling.” Corak merah muda muncul dikedua pipi anak georgia itu.

 

 

Spock terdiam, senyuman kecil tidak tertahan untuk keluar.... saat itulah dia sadar kalau dia ingin menanyakan perihal apa yang membuat Leonard kesal saat jam rehat, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Leonard mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi bersamanya.

 

 

Leonard mengambil posisi disampingnya, lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuruni jalan setapak. Leonard sudah biasa untuk berjalan kaki pulang sendirian kalau motornya sedang tidak bisa digunakan.

 

 

Tapi ternyata kalau berjalan berduaan, akan lebih menyenangkan. Apalagi ketika berjalan pulang dengan orang yang benar-benar berarti. Meraih tangan kecilnya, dan saling mendekatkan pundak dalam perjalanan pulang.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Seorang gadis tengah tidur-tiduran diatas sofa kamarnya yang nyaman ketika I-paddnya berbunyi, menerima video-message. Gadis itu segera meraih Paddnya dan mukanya yang tadinya terlihat datar berubah menjadi shock saat melihat nama pemanggil videonya...

 

 

“Astaga,” gadis itu setengah menyahut; layar Paddnya memunculkan wajah seseorang yang berada ditempat lain, seorang gadis yang kelihatannya seumuran. “Jocelyn!!”

 

 

“Hi, babe,” sapa gadis yang dipanggil Jocelyn itu. Dia menyibak rambut panjang brunette miliknya, kemudian lanjut berbicara dengan teman perempuannya melalui Ipadd. “Merindukanku?”

 

 

“Gila lo! Darimana aja?? Kenapa baru sekarang menghubungiku, hah? Aku kira kamu ngilang kemana...”

 

 

“Ah, aku hanya mengambil libur selama 1 semester saja kok. Hari senin aku akan kembali lagi ke sekolah. Bagaimana keadaan sekolah, hm? Apakah pacarku masih berkeliaran?”

 

 

“Bah, Leonard sekarang malah jadi tambah eksis setelah kepergianmu, tau. Eh iya... ada anak baru loh, disekolah! Seorang Vulcan! Dan dia kelihatan manis banget, loh!

 

 

“Eh...benarkah? sepertinya banyak sekali yang berubah selama kepergianku... hm, aku sebaiknya kembali secepatnya untuk mengembalikan reputasiku seperti semula.”

 

 

Jocelyn menyeringai. Dan seringainya terlihat licik.

 

 

(TBC...)


End file.
